The Apple's Engineer
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: A new pony arrives in the Everfree forest, and he moves into Ponyville, with Applejack. Will love bloom, or will his secrets keep it form happening? Bad at summaries. I own nothing
1. Arrival

**Hello fellow bronies. This be my first MLP:FIM story. It is set before "Keep Calm and Flutter On". I've had the idea for a while now. Almost as long as I've been a brony. But, now, it is finaly getting typed out. It will start out slow and not sure what all will be in the middle. I really only have the beginning and ending figured out. So...ya. It is just like any other story I've ever written. Well, enjoy the story.**

Celestia's sun began rising over th horizon, beginning a new day in Equestria. The day was seemingly normal in a town known as Ponyville. Everypony was going along their usual, day to day business. Ponies were out and about either working, shopping, eating, etcetra, etcetra, etcetra. In Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was sitting at her podium, reading a book on advanced magical spells as Spike cleaned. Out of nowhere, Spike burped out a letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight turned her attention to Spike and asked, "What does it say?"

Spike cleared his throat before reading. "_My dearest Twilight Sparkle, I have an urgent task for you and your friends. I have been feeling a strange source of power originating in the Everfree Forest for a few hours. I would like for you to check out this phenomenom as soon as possible. Sincerely, Princess Celestia_." Spike looked up and said, "I'll make sure to watch the library while you're out."

"Thank you Spike. I'll try to be back as soon as possible." She ran out and began gatheirng the other elements for what ever they may encounter. Half an hoour kater, they were heading into the Everfree forest.

Fluttershy's eyes darted around. "S-so, what are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure. Anything that may be putting out a strange power signal."

"So, what? Are we suppose to just wander around until we find something stranger than usual in here?"

"Well, that's all we really can do, right now, Rainbow." Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance.

After an hour of walking, Pinkie pointed and asked, "Would that count as being stranger than normal?" Each of them looked at what she was pointing at, but before they could get a good look, there was an eplosion of sorts, sending all of them backwards.

They all got up and cautiously approached the bush. They spotted a chocolate brown earth pony with a blonde mane that seemed to be messed up by the explosion with a branch sticking out of it. His cutie mark was two gears touching one another and one of them had a wrench on it. He had saddlebags on his back and he was mumbling something. A roar took all of their attention to a manticore that was coming. They heard the pony say, "Well. That is unexpected. Guess I really should have listened to him." The pony reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a strange looking peice of metal. He looked at it for a little bit before saying, "Really?" He sighed and threw it aside and got ready to fight the manticore.

All the eyes of the elements widened. "Is he really planning on taking on that...beast on his own?" No pony answered Rarity's question. They watched as the two of them began circling one another.

The manticore lunged at the earth pony, who simply lept over its head, making sure to give it a good kick to said head. Both combatants turned to face their opponent. The manticore snarled, while the earth pony smirked. "Just like fighting lions. Just a much uglier lion." The manticore lunged again, the earth pony stepping out of the way, causing the manticore to crash through the log that was behind the pony. The manticore turned, slightly dazed, nly to get a pair of hooves to the face. The six wathcing ponies cringed at the cruch they heard. "Hm. Wonder if that is enough to keep it down?" He had no such luck, as the manticore seemed even angrier. "Man. Lady Luck does not like me today." He paused before saying, "I m joking much more than usual." The manticore lunged at the distracted pony, sending him into a tree. "Okay. Worry about ugly mutant thing first. Worry about joking later." He stood to his feet and stared at the manticore and they both charged. He slid under the manticore, which tried turning, but slid into the tree it had just knocked the pony into. The pony then ran and gave it a kick to the side. The mantiore fell to the ground, as all the air was knocked out of it. The pony then gave it a kick to the head, knocking it out. The pony gave a sigh. "Good. Now I can think of my next course of action."

But, he didn't have much time to think, as Rainbow Dash flew out of the bush and practically screamed, "That was awesome!" This startled the pony as the others all came out of the bush they were hiding in. "That was so coo how you were able to take on that manticore by yourself."

The stallion looked at the manticore and simply said, "So that's what it's called. Interesting." He then turned to the group and asked, "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

Twilight replied, "You are in the Everfree forest. What are you doing here?"

The stallion's face fell slightly. "I'm traveling around. I just sort of... wandered here."

"It looked more like you teleported here. But, I'm not sure how that would be possible, seeing as you're an earth pony, not a unicorn."

The stallion replied, "Well, I'd rather not talk about how it's possible. Or why I'm travelling. I'm not sure we are properly introduced."

Twilight said, "Oh! Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my closest friends, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack." she pointed to eahc of them as she spoke each of there names. Sprocket nodded to each of them.

They all looked at him, waiting for him to say his name. "Oh! Well, my name's, uh," He suddenly broke into a cough and turned his head. He looked back and said, "Sorry. My name's Sprocket." They all nodded.

Pinkie suddenly gasped, going three feet into the air, gaining a raised eyebrow from Sprocket. When she landed, she went right into his face. "You're going to be a new pony in Ponyville, aren't you!?"

Sprocket's eyes darted back and forth as he took a step back, only for Pinkie to stay right in his face, without taking a step forward. "Um, ahem, yes. Cou-"

Before he could ask for personal space, Pinkie began hopping around excitedly. "I need to start planning your welcome party! It'll be sosososomuch fun! Wecanhavecake,andcupcakes,andpunchandgoodiesandbecelebraitngbothyoucomingtotownandushavinganewauthorandit'llbethebestpartysofarthisweek! Come on! The sooner we get to Ponyville, the sooner we can have a party!" Before anypony can respond, she dashed off in a blur.

Sprocket blinked. "Um. Has she had too much sugar or something? Or does she have ADHD? Or is it some combination?"

"That is just Pinkie being Pinkie. She is always very hyper."

"Well. What is it with her and parties?"

The group started walking as Twilight explained, "She always throws a party for anypony new to Ponyville. She has a talent for that sort of thing." Sprocket nodded. "So, what exectly did you do before you started traveling?"

Sprocket shrugged as best he could. "I was an inventer and an improver of technology. I can improve anything from as simple as a cart to as complex as a computer and beyond."

"Maybe yall can help with the carts at Sweet Apple acres. The wheels keep comin' off."

Sprocket nodded. "I could do that. You know, I used to work at an apple orchard when I was a child."

"Well, we could always use an extra set of hooves 'round the farm."

"That would be nice. May take me a little bit to get back into the rhythm of the work. But, I could do it."

"A'right."

"Do you think you could also give me a place to stay?"

"O course."

"thanks. Now, what did you say the name of the town was?"

"Ponyville. It's a nice peacful town."

"Sounds n-"

"except for the occasional attack by timberwolves."

"Well, it can't be that ba-"

"And the occasional beasts from Tartarus that come out."

"i'm su-"

"And the fact it borders the Everfree, with so many strange things living in it."

"Maybe I should look to live somewhere else."

They all turned to see Sprocket's terrified expression. Twilight coughed, as she had been rambling. "W-well, it is still relatively peaceful."

"How, in the name of all that is good, is that considered 'relatively' peaceful!?"

Twilight didn't have an answer. Applejack decided to say, "'Cause we're able to handle it all?"

Sprocket gave her a blank stare. "Even if you were able to handle a being of pure chaos, that still wouldn't make it 'relatively peaceful'." They all started to chuckle at what he said. "What?"

Applejack replied, "Well, Ah'm guessin; that from yer travelin' yall didn't hear about when we defeated a bein' a pure chaos named Discord."

"Okay. That makes sense as to why you're all chuckling now." He turned ahead and noticed Ponyville through the branches of the Everfree. "Is that Ponyville?"

They all turned to where he was facing. "Yes it is." Sprocket began galloping, with the rest following. He slowed once he actually got into town, as he didn't know it. The other soon caught up and began walking around, pointing out different buildings. The last one they came to was one that resembled a gingerbread house. "And this is Sugarcube Corner. This is where Pinkie works and lives. Come on."

Sprocket followed, but noticed the lights were off. "Um, the lights aren't on."

"We know." Twilight's answer caused him to raise an eyebrow, but he went in anyways.

When he entered, he realised the others were nowhere to be seen. "SURPRISE!" He jumped at that and fell out the door.

Pinkie stuck her head out and chuckled. "It seems that really surprised you, huh?"

"you could say that." He walked back in and was greeted with a gigle Rainbow and smirking Applejack. "Of course. Ponies always laugh at somepony else's misfortuen, huh?"

Rainbow chuckled out, "Seems somepony's really jumpy, huh?"

Sprocket gave her a blank stare. "It is just my reflexes to try to keep me alive."

"Sure whatever ya say, partner." Applejakc slapped him on the back with the comment. Sprocket rolled his eyes as he began to mingle in the party.

**Later that night**

The party finally came to an end and everypony went home. Sprocket followed Applejack. Though, when they were away from any houses Applejack stopped and turned to Sprocket, causing him to stop. "Um, yes?"

Applejack simply stared for a little bit. "Yall were ying in the Everfree with some a what yall said. I wanted ta confront ya alone, in case it was cause a somethin personal. So, what's yer real name?"

Sprocket chuckled slightly. "Wow. You are the second one I've found that can easily see through my poker face."

"Don't try ta change the subject."

Sprocket's face fell and they faded into silence. "Well, my real name doesn't matter. It is part of a whole life I'm wanting to leave behind. And, I want to leave it behind because I'm trying to keep from being caught by somepony who wants me dead over an accident."

"Are ya sure?" Sprocket only nodded. "Do ya want ta talk 'bout it?"

"Maybe later."

"Alright. I won't push ya." The two continued on. When they got to the house, Applejack introduced him to the family, and later that evening, they headed off to bed. Applejack showed him to his room. "Well, here's where yall will be sleepin'. Try ta get up at sunrise."

Sprocket's eyes widened. "That early?"

"Well, considerin' that yall said that ya would need some time ta get use ta gettin' up that early, we decided ta let ya sleep in for a little bit." Sprocket's eyes widened even more. "Well, night sugarcube."

Applejack left and Sprocket laid in bed. "Wow. They get up real early for work. Maybe she's just pulling my leg. Ya. I'm sure that's it." He let out a yawn before falling asleep.

**Well, that is the beginning. It is also the remade version. I had started to write this chapter, then threw it out, as it was just dragging on and on. Well, tell me what ya think. The review box down there is great for that.**


	2. A day on the farm, part 1

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hm. It sesm emty in these intros without a co-host, like I have in many other stories. Who should I geT? Not getting an MLP character, as I never have a character from the place I'm writing a fanfic about. Not having a Marvel character come in, as I've done that far too often with my other stories. Not having an OC, as I sstill do that too often. I know! I'll have one of the Furious Five come in! *suddenly, Tigress appears out of nowhere***

**Tigress: How did I get here?**

**Me: I brought you here to host a story with me!**

**Tigress: Why did you choose me?**

**Me: Cause I could. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Tigress: Please don't scream like that again.**

The sun rose over the horizon and fell through the window that Sprocket was sleeping in. A few minutes later, Applejack came in and said, "Git on up! The sun's in the sky!"

Sprocket jumped and fell off the bed. He stood up and gave a small glare to Applejack, who was trying to hold in her giggles. "Well, now that we have scaring me half to death done for the day, let's get this over with. What's first on the agenda?"

"Breakfast. Now, git off that floor and come on down fer some grub." Applejack left and Sprocket slowly got off the floor and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

When he got down, he seen a big stack of pancakes. His eyes widened. "What's with that stack of pancakes?"

Applejack looked at it and replied, "We were runnin' low on pancake mix." Sprocket's jaw nearly dropped through the floor. "Stack's 'bout three quarter's the normal size."

"How do you eat _that_ many pancakes!?"

"It's an Apple family thing." Sprocket shook his head as the whole family came in from the early morning work and they all began eating. Sprocket didn't eat very many compared to the others, but he did have to admit, they were some of the best pancakes he ever had. After they were done, Applejack handed Sprocket a list. "This here is a list a things we ned ya ta git done. On tha back is a list a things we need ya ta git from town."

Sprocket read the items on the list that he needed to do, then the things he needed to get from town. He nodded. "Alright. If I find that I need something else to get something fixed up, I'll add it to the list on the back." He then folded up the paper and stuck it behind his ear, along with a pencil. "i'll start by taking a look at that cart." The family thne headed out to begin there work.

**later**

At about ten in the morning, Sprocket came up to Applejack, who was working on bucking some trees. "Applejack!"

Applejack turned to Sprocket, who had sped up some. "Whatcha need, partner?"

He came to a stop and replied, "I was wondering where you kept paper. Your grandmother is sleeping, Applebloom is off playing with her friends, and I have no idea where Big Mac is."

Applejack asked, "Why do ya need more paper for?"

"I ran out of room to write more things that I need to pick up." He showed her the piece of paper, revealing he had indeed used up all the room he could.

She read some of the items that he had written down and gave him a questioning look. "Are ya sure ya need all this stuff? Some of it can only be gotten through orderin' it."

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. I'm positive. Some of it can be held off on getting until later, as I can give a temporary fix on some of the things with what I'm given."

"Tell ya what. If yall can convince me that it would be in the best interest that this stuff is needed, Ah'll make sure to get it."

Sprocket smirked. "Of course. I love when someo-pony gives me that sort of challenge." The two headed back to the barn, where most of the stuff was.

He headed first to the cart, which was turned upside down. When Applejack came up, he began the presentation. "Now, I'd like to first point out the wheels."

"They're handmade by mah pa."

"Yes. They are well-made, wooden wheels. Espescially since they were made by planks of wood and not round chunks. It's a marvel anypony was ever able to do such a thing. I doubt even I could have done such a good jo-" Applejack cut him off with a cough and he blushed slightly. "Sorry. I tend to ramble when I see something as expertly made as these wheels. Anyways, they are starting to crack here and there is some rotting starting here." He pointed to the two different spots. "The rotting would be an easy fix. If it wasn't for the crack, I would just keep it from rotting. And put some stuff to keep the metal bars on it to keep them from rusting anymore, as you can see there is some around the nuts. So, that is why I put in the thing about getitng metal wheels and some coating to protect them from rust. But, the coating would have more use than that, if you'd look at the axel." He motioned to it, and shee took a close look, seeing it was also rusting slightly. "My guess is that you store it upside down in the barn during winter. That is a good idea, but you still want to throw something over it, just as extra precaution. Now, the metal used was a decent choice, most likely done because you couldn't afford a better metal for it. Nor a coating for it. I'd be guessing this has been on here for ten years, at the most."

"Actually, it's been on there ever since my pa was just a little colt. He told of how he helped to put it on there. He told me he used tree sap on it to protect it, but made sure not to put any on around where it's conected ta the wagon."

Sprocket was surprised. "Huh. A really resourceful stallion. It's impressive he was able to get this to last as long as it has. I would have expected it to have been fully rusted by now. But, ya. The new metal would be a better for the axel, as it is less prone to rust, is stronger and creates less friction, making it easier to pull. Same as those that connects it to the wagon."

"A'right. You've convinced me to get the stuff for tha wagon. What else do ya have in mind."

"Follow me." He led her over to the plow.

"Now, how in the world could ya find a way to help with this?"

"Well, I can help with reducing the strain on the back and neck when this is pulled by making some minor adjustments to it. If this piece here is raised just slightly, it will reduce the strain put on whoever uses it. Also, these straps are slightly worn and I was planning on getting new straps. Though, they will still last another three to five years. I just wanted to get it done and over with. Then, I was planning on adding some smaller blades onto it. I know it will add some more strain, but it will more throughouly plow the field, creating less work in the long run."

"Alright. I'll letcha git whatcha need fer reducin' the work, but not the straps. Not yet."

"Fair enough. Now, the next thing I want to do is just a side project from the rest to help with collecting the eggs."

"No. That's part a Applebloom's personal chores. At least until she is able ta help more around the farm."

"Alright. I'll just cross off the stuff for that." He took the pencil and paper and began crossing off some stuff. "Okay. Next with the gutter."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, let's get up, and I'll show you." The two climbed a stack of crates until they were able to get a good look at the gutter. "You see, the screws are great for this, but they haven't been replaced for a while, and it will only be a matter of time before they will need to be replaced anyways. Also, the gutter is getitng some crack in it, so, why not replace the whole thing while we're at it?"

"Huh. Ah never noticed those cracks before."

"Well, I'd say they are fairly recent. Almost like it was taken off, improffesionally, and then put back up by the same ones that took it off, attempting to make it look like nothing happened."

"Hm. Alright. Ah'll allow ya tha new gutter. Anything else?"

"Only one. And that is in the barn." They went into the barn and he led her to a pillar.

"Well, what's wrong?" Sprocket gently touched it, and it had a piece fall off and it swayed slightly. "Oh. That's what."

"I'm guessing I convinced you on that one?"

"Yes, ya did. Alright. Well, off ta town with ya, then." Sprocket nodded before heading off. "Meanwhile, Ah gotta talk ta mah sister about a certain gutter."

**I know. Not much happening and it is beginning to be like I didn't want it. **

**Tigress: You mean draging on forever hoping the end is near, only to find out it isn't?**

**Me: Yes. I'm going to try to get it to pick up after the next chapter, so please bear with me. Review, please.**


	3. A day on the farm, part 2

**Me: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!*I get hit to the ground***

**Tigress: I said not to scream like that.**

**Me: It isn't screaming it is yelling. Two different things. *I jump to my feet* Anyways. Sorry about the wait. Been busy the past few days. So, I wasn't able to post for those days.**

**Tigress: Isn't that a shame.**

**Me: we can do without sarcasm.**

**Tigress: Enjoy, readers.**

Sprocket walked into town with the list ready. But, once he got there, he realized he had no idea where to go. He spotted Pinkie Pie hopping through town, so he wran up to her. "Pinkie!"

She stopped in mid-air when she heard her name called. When she seen Sprocket, she dropped back to the ground. "Oh! Hiya Sprocket! How's your first day of work going?"

Sprocket stared for a few seconds because of her staying airborn without any force helping her do so. He shook his head and replied. "Well, Applejack sent me into town to pick up a few things and I'm not sure where to go."

"Oh. That's easy. Just go to Sugrcube Corner."

Sprocket blinked. "I'm not wanting sugary treats. I'm wanting some materials for fixing up things around the farm."

Pinkie waved her hoof. "I know that. But, why can't you get a treat as well?"

"Applejack gave me only enough for the materials."

"Still doesn't mean you can't get one." She then handed him one without warning. "See?"

Sprocket blinked, wondering just where she had gotten it out of nowhere. "Where did you get this?"

"I had it with me."

Sprocket just continued to stare at her. "How were you able to carry it?"

Pinkie pulled down a screen, then pulled up theater seats, pushing Sprocket into one, him being to confused to resist. A slideshow began to show on the screen. Sprocket looked around for the projector, but didn't find it. Pinkie then answered his question. "Well, ya see, I was working, and I made a special cupcake for you, since I had no way of carrying it while walking, I asked the author to have me just bring it out of nowhere when you came by." The next thing that happened surprised him more than the fact the pictures had nothing to do with what she was saying. The screen fell into her mane when she popped up form behind it, saying, "And that s how we defeated Nightmare Moon." Pinkie just grinned as Sprocket tried to comprehend what just happened.

Sprocket sat there completely dumbfounded at Pinkie's randomness. He shook his head, deciding to aks somepony else about what was up with Pinkie. "Well, uh, thanks for that, uh...educational moment."

"You're welcome." She obviously didn't see he wasn't serious about it. "Maybe they'll let me make a presentation at the school."

Sprocket said under his breath, "Ya, if they want to turn the students minds to mush." He then cleared his throat. "i'll get to going now to get these materials. Do you know how to get to the stores?"

"Of course. Just go to Sugarcube Corner, and they will be all up and down that street."

"Thank you." Sprocket then ran away from the crazy pony as fast as possible, only stopping when she was no longer seen. He began walking, trying to figure out the pony, but he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into somepony. "Oh. I'm sorry." He looked up and seen it was Twilight. "I wan't watching where I was going."

"It's alright. I wasn't either. How's your day going?"

"Well, after I ran into Pinkie, it got confusing."

Twilight chuckled. "Yes. She can do that to a pony. You just have to remember two things. One, it's Pinkie Pie. Don't question it. Two, don't try spying on her to figure things out about her. It always turns out bad. Trust me."

"You found out the hard way?"

"Yes. She also doesn't seem to understand not everypony can break the fourth wall."

Sprocket groaned. "I don't believe it. Even here, there are thos eunder the delusion we are in some story." He let out a sigh. "Anyways, I gotta go and get some stuff for the farm. i'll see you later."

"Bye. See ya later"

The two parted ways, and Sprocket walked to the stories using the directions Pinkie had given him, and about an hour after he had reached the street, he was walking back with a cart full of equipment, and he chuckled at how many bits he had left. Just enough for a cupcake. "Isn't that irony, for ya." He continued on his way, arriving at the farm- after taking a wrong turn, ending at a dead end- a couple hours later. He arrived on the farm and walked straight to the barn. Big Mac was waiting for him. Sprocket smiled slightly. "Are you here to help me with what I'm going to be doing?"

"Eeyup."

He had learned early that Big Mac usually only speaks in one word sentences. "Alright. Well, I'll need your help in replacing the gutter, to start with, then we'll fix that beam in the barn. After that, we'll get started on the wagon. We'll probably be able to finish everything with enough hours of sunlight left to get in about three hours of applebucking."

"Eeyup."

The two got right to work. The gutter was replaced in no time, the wooden pillar took only a little longer. The wagon really took some time, as some of the pieces didn't want to move, but they managed to get that done before heading on to the plow. This was taking much longer than Sprocket had anticipated, as Applejack was coming in, and the two of them were in a tangled mess, tied with the straps. And they were just barely started. Applejack smirked at them. "Are ya havin' some troubles?"

Sprocket just sighed and replied, "Eeyup."

Big Mac looked at him and said, "That's mah line." The three gave a light chuckle.

"Here. Let me help." Unforetunately, her help wasn 't very helpful. She ended up being tied up with them.

Sproket shook his head. "This is quite the predicament."

"Howdja git inta this situation ta start with?"

"I got new straps."

"Ah thought Ah said no new straps."

"Well, they were free and the perfect kind for using on a plow."

Applejack sighed "What kind didja get?"

Sprocket shrugged. "Not sure. It was a traveling salespony. He said he was selling another product and said he'd throw in the straps for free"

"Well, they sure ain't comin' off easy." Applejack was still struggling, when she noticed an ax setting next to the barn. "Looks like we're gonna have ta cut 'em and buy some new ones later."

"As long as we get out. Problem though. How will we get there?"

Applejack was able to get one hoof onto the ground and was able to get them to roll a little towards it. Big Mac was then able to continue it, with a much stronger kick. They continued this process until they got to the ax. Tht's when they ran into their next problem. The ax head was not in the prime position for cutting their bonds. All Big Mac caused was for the handle to fall over. Sprocket sighed. "This is just great. How are we gonna get this cut with it flat against the ground?"

Apple Bloom happened to be coming back from crusading and noticed the position they were in. "What're yall doin'?"

"Well, Big Mac and I had trouble with the straps for the plow and we got tied up. Applejack tried helping, but you can see how that turned out. We're currently trying to get these cut, but we're having troubles using this ax."

Apple Bloom beamed. "Ah can do it fer ya!"

Applejack and Bog Mac's eyes widened in horror. "Ah-ah don't think that's the best idea."

"nope."

Sprocket tried looking at them. "Well what's the wrost she can do. She's just has to hold the ax next to the straps and slowly moved the blade up and down across the straps. Let her try at least."

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FMILY FREERS, YAY!" She ran to the ax and lifted it up to the straps, making Applejack and Big Mac start sweating. After a fe wminutes of struggling, she was able to cut throught them. And gain a scream of pain from Sprocket, as the ax had gone a little too far and nicked his flank. Luckily, though, it proved the straps could now get taken off. Applebloom looked to her flank for her cutie mark, but didn't see any. "Darn it. Ah was sure that was gonna get me mah cutie mark." She set the ax down next to the barn, leaving Sprocket to rub his flank.

Applejack sighed. "Well. It wasn't as bad as Ah thought."

Sprocket rubbed his flank more. "Well. I'd hate to see what you imagined." he looked at it, seeing it was bleeding. "Well. I'm gonna need to get that looked at. Also, what was with what she screamed before she tried freeing us?"

"Oh. That's just her and her friends thing. They formed a group, since they were blank flanks, tryin' ta find their special talents so they can earn their cutie marks."

Sprocket nodded. "I see. Think you can take care of my cut, it isn't too bad, but it still needs some sort of attention."

"Sure thing, sugarcube. Let's git ta the house and Ah'll have it taken care of lickity split."

"Thanks."

**later that night**

After supper was over, Sprocket decided to just watch the night for a while. He breathed in the night air and let out a content sigh. He looked up to the stars, trying to find constelations. His attention was stolen when he heard hoofsteps approaching. Applejack was walking up to him ."Howdy."

"Hey." He turned to the sky again. "That is one of the most beautiful sights I'll ever see."

Applejack layed down next to him, nodding in agreement. "Yep. Sure is."

"Ya know. When I lived in the city, many times, when I had no work the next day, I would head out and look at the stars for hours. It was the only sight I missed not being able to see from my fornt porch. Luckily, I was near the edge of the city. So, I didn't have to travel far to get a good look at the stars."

"Ya seem ta really like 'em."

He nodded. "I do. I've always loved looking at them. I've always seen them as some sort of guide for me. A silent gaurd for me." He smiled a small smile.

Applejack sat in silence a few minutes, thinking about what he said, while he just enjoyed the silence. After a while, Applejack finally said, "That's an interestin' way of lookin' at the stars."

Sproket just shrugged. "Guess it's jsut the way I am." He turned towards her, and smiled at how the moon's light reflected off of her features. He looked away the moment he realized he had been staring, light blush adorning his face.

After a few more minutes of silence, Applejack stood up. "Well, it's probably about time we went ta bed. We still gotta get up early." Sprocket stood up and began walking beside her. She then said, "Also, make sur eif ya start starin' again, Big Mac ain't anywhere near." Sprocket began blushing again at the realization she caught him staring. She just laughed lightly.

**Me: Okay! There's the third chapter. That ending was unexpected, even for me.**

**Tigress: Unsurprisingly, he had the fourth wall broken. He does it in all his stories.**

**Me: It's true. Also, the two characters I had break the fourth wall, have broken it in the series. There are also two more who have. a digital cookie to anybody who can tell me who the other two are. Reviews are a good way for that, hint, hint.**


	4. Timberwolves

**Me: Aaand we're back!**

**Tigress: What a joyous occassion.**

**Me: Wow. Somebody got up on the wrong side of the cat bed this morning.**

**Tigress: Do not test me.**

**Me: But it's fun to, little kitty.**

**Tigress: You do not know when to shut up.**

**Me: nope. But you know that from DB.**

**Tigress: Yes. I know.**

**Me: You guys will see DB near the end. Just a warning. Now, onto the chapter!**

After a week of working on the farm, Sprocket had gotten used to waking up at the crack of dawn. He got up, still dead tired, but awake, and headed down to breakfast. The rest of the family came in soon after. "Well, look who's up on time, fer once."

Sprocket let out a yawn. "Ya, well, I'm finally used to getting up this early."

"Good. Cause yer gonna have ta get used ta wakin' up earlier."

Sprocket stared at Applejack with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're joking."

Big Mac answered for her. "Nope." Sprocket's head hit the table.

Applejack smiled. "Don't worry. We'll just be gettin' ya up fifteen minutes earlier at a time. Enough time ta help us out with a few early mornin' chores."

Sprocket lifted his head. "Fine. Well, what's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal. Some rats've gotten inta soma the other food. So, Fluttershy's comin' by later ta take care o the problem."

"Okay then. What about work?"

"You n Big Mac'll be workin' over on the east field today. Ah'll be sellin' apples in town."

"Got it." Sprocket let out another yawn. Then he got hit by a splash of water, drenching his mane and coat. "What the!?"

He looked towards the other end of the table, seeing Apple Bloom with an empty bucket. "Ah figured it maght help ya wake up."

"Thanks. That is sure to help until I get to working."

After breakfast, they all headed off to work. Sprocket was still having trouble kicking the trees hard enough to knock down all the apples. He kicked at one tree, only for a single apple to fall on his head. He rubbed his head and glared at the tree. "I'm almost positive these trees hate me now. It seems any time I try getitng the apples, they manage to drop one right on my head. And they don't drop all of them."

"Just takes practice."

"That is probably the most I've ever heard you say in a single sentence."

"Eeyup."

Sprocket chuckled as he kicked the tree again, getting a few more off, and none hitting his head. He gave it a third kick, getting the rest off. "This is probably the hardest work my rear legs have ever had."

"That's parta yer problem."

Sprocket raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Ya need ta use yer front legs as much as yer back ones. Like this." Big Mac demonstrated on a tree. "See?"

"Alright." He reared up and used the strength in both his front and back legs, and he got all but one off the tree. "Hm. Seems as though the only one not off the tree was the one above me." Just as he looked back down and was about to try kicking it again, the apple hit his head. Big mac had a small amused grin on his face. Sprocket gave him a mock glare. "Shut up."

The two continued working, but then, they seen Apple Bloom and her two friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo running towards them. When they passed, they looked to where they came from, and seen wolves made of wood coming their way. Sprocket's eyes widened and pupils shrank. "Are those t-timberwolves?"

"Eeyup."

"Are we goona run?"

"Nope. They're just like hitting trees."

"Except with teeth!"

"Eeyup." Big Mac took off running towards them. Sprocket sighed and followed. Big Mac quickly turned and kicked the first wolf, shattering it. Sprocket smiled when he seen how easy they were to break apart.

He ran and lept onto Big Mac's back, then launched himself off, kicking through two more wolves. He then kicked another, but as soon as he did that, he seen the wood of all the wolves they had taken down have a green glow before forming a bigger wolf. "Now, that just ain't fair."

"Nope."

"now can we run?"

"Eeyup." The two began running like their tails were on fire.

"How can you guys live knowing these things are right next door!?"

"They usually stay in the forest."

The two continued running, until Sprocket noticed a pile of junk that he had made his first day there. He smiled as a plan formed. "Hey, Big Mac. I've got a plan. Since I'm smaller and weaker, it'll follow me. I'll lead it inot the barn. You go and grab the old axel and get its attention and then open its motuh. When it opens its mouth, throw it into there. That might kill it." Big Mac nodded and they split off. What Sprocket didn't realize was that since he had taken out more wolves, they chose Big Mac. He slid to a halt. "That is _not_ the plan. BIG MAC! LEAD THEM TO THE BARN!" Big Mac ran into the barn and Sprocket grabbed a smaller pie of metal and ran in. The wolf had Big Mac in a corner, but there was a hole and Big mac escaped. The biggest wolf tried scratching to get to Big Mac. Sprocket whistled at the wolf, who turned at him and growled. "Come at me." The biggest wolf opened its mouth to howl, but Sprocket threw the metal like a spear, and it went out through the back of the throat. "Hm. I'm better at throwing a spear than I thought. The wolf eventually fell over, dead. The other wolves looked towards the pony that was able to take down the biggest member. They growled. "Oh boy." He tried heding for the exit, but he was stopped by a wolf. He headed for the hole that seriously needed to be fixed and again was blocked. They all closed in on him, backing him into a wall. He gulped, when suddenly, an old axel went through the wolves, killing them. Sprocket turned to Big Mac, who nodded. "Thanks."

"Eeyup."

Sprocket then turned back to the wolves. "What are we going to do with them?"

Big Mac thought for a moment. "Firewood."

Sprocket chuckled. "Ironic. They tried to make us lunch. They'll be helping us stay warm and to make lunch." Big Mac smirked. "Huh. First time I ever made an ateempt at a joke."

"Just don't quit yer day job."

"Why? So you'll have somepony to help you around the farm when Applejack is selling apples?"

"Nope. So somepony'll be able ta save yer flank."

Sprocket raised an eyebrow. "Um, who saved who from a giant timberwolf?"

"Who saved who from a pack?"

"Touche." The two walked out and headed in for lunch. They seen Apple Bloom and her friends huddled inside with kitchen utensils as weapons and armor. "Why were those timberwolves following you?"

Apple Bloom and her friends quickly shed their armor and weapons. "You two seem hungry. Do ya want us ta cook ya a meal?"

Sprocket thought for a moment. "It would be a nice gesture. And while you're at it, you can tell us why the timberwolves were following you."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle immediately pointed to Scootaloo and said, "It was her idea."

"What!?"

Sprocket just kept up his stare. "I don't care whose idea it was. Just answer my question." His tone had become slightly more forceful.

Apple Bloom's head fell, as did her ears. "We was tryin' ta get our cutie marks in timberwolf ranglin'."

Sprocket blinked a couple times and rubbed his ear, hopping he heard wrong. "I'm sorry. Did you say 'timberwilf rangling'?" Apple Bloom nodded. "What were you three thinking!?"

"Well, we thought that since we hadn't tried that yet, it might be a way to get our cutie marks for sure."

Sprocket was at a loss for words. When he finally found his voice, he said, "Have you tried getting your cutie marks in something a little less dangerous, like say tea making, or maybe corn cob doll making, or wood carving?"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Boring!" She then though for a moment. "Maybe we can get them in tree scultpering!"

Sprocket's eyes widened. "NO! That is way too dangerous. In fact just wood carving may be too dangerous."

Apple Bloom aksed, "Please let us do tree carving."

"No." The three crusaders then began to do cute faces. "Um."

They then asked in their cutest voice, "Please?"

Sprocket was having a hard time trying to say no. "Uh, Big Mac, help."

Big Mac turned to the fillies with closed eyes. "Nope. Now, git yerselves cleaned up fer lunch."

The three sighed and went to get cleaned up. Sprocket sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem. Applejack'll be comin' in soon fer lunch. Go n' help her bring in the wagon n' tell her what happened."

"Got it." He trotted out the door and seen Applejack coming in. with the wagon. He wlaked up to her. "Do you want me to take the wagon for you?"

"Na. I got it. Anything happen while Ah was gone?"

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. We got some firewood." When he seen Applejack raise an eyebrow, he explained, "Apple Bloom and her friends thought they could get their cutie marks in timberwolf rangling."

Applejack shook her head. "Did you just say, 'timberwolf ranglin''?"

Sprocket chuckled. "I had the same reaction. Big Mac and I took them down. So, we now have firewood in the barn."

Applejack shook her head as she unhitched herself from the cart. "What am Ah gonna do with that filly?"

"I'd say we tell their parents what they did and move on from there."

"Ya. Ah'll tell 'em after lunch. Ah'm starvin'!" Sprocket followed her in, also ready to eat. But, they didn't realize that their problems with timberwolves were only starting.

**Me: Huh. That was a nice way to end the chapter.**

**Tigress: You just told the audience this is going to have a lot of timberwolves in it.**

**Me: Yes. I also wasn't expecting to be having more troubles with timberwolves until the end of writing this. I plan nothing.**

**Tigress: Surprisingg you can even write anything then.**

**Me: Ouch. Well, review everypony!**


	5. A Visit to the Woods

**Hey. I'm back. I'm also slacking off a lot on this. I usually get chapters out each day. It's partly because of being busy. Partly because of laziness.**

**Tigress: I believe it is mor ebecause of laziness.**

**Me: No one asked for your opinion.**

**Tigress: No one asked for this story, but it's here.**

**Me: Ouch. That hurts.**

**Tigress: Don't care.**

**Me: Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Tigress: If you are able to read this garbage.**

**Me: Double ouch.**

It was two days after the timberwolf attack and evening had fallen. Sprocket could be found laying in the grass, looking up at the stars. "Enjoyin' yerself?"

Sprocket let out a sigh. "Yes I am."

"Mind if I join ya?"

"Free country."

Applejack layed down next to him, also staring up at the stars. "So. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Sprocket let out another sigh. "Just my life before coming here."

"Anything in particular?"

Sprocket closed his eyes. "Yes. I'm thinking about my job. You see, I ended up in the Everfree because of an invention we had recently made. To keep any others from following, I had it destroyed. That was the cause for the explosion when you found me."

"Ah see. So, why're ya thinkin' about that?"

"I was thinking about teling you and your friends the whole story. But, I'm still unsure about it. So, please, don't tell anypony else about this."

"Ya have mah word."

Sprocket smiled. "Thanks." Suddenly, they heard a howl, but only one. "Seems as though the timberwolves are still active."

"And angry." They both stood up and turned their attention towards the woods. "Ah think they're stayin' there."

"For now, anyways. We should probably go inside." Applejack nodded and they both headed in the house. Neither one noticing the pair of glowing eyes inside the orchard. They left after the pair entered the house.

**the next morning**

Sprocket fell onto the hard floor, waking himself up some. He went straight to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. This finished waking him up and he made his way down the stairs. He entered the kitchen just as Applejack came in. "Ah was comin' in ta getcha up. We got a job fer ya before breakfast." Sprocket followed her outside. "We needja ta help Applebloom bring in the eggs. The chickens laid more eggs this time 'round."

Sprocket nodded and went to the chicken coop. He came in and seen Applebloom with a basket full of eggs in her mouth. "Good morning, Applebloom. I hear you need help gatheirng the eggs?"

Applebloom nodded and said, "Jesshh greb ya a bashkit n fill it wi eggsh." Sprocket rose an eyebrow, so she set the basket down. "Ah said, just grab ya a basket and grab the eggs." She pointed to where a stack of baskets were setting. Sprocket grabbed one and just followed her lead on gathering the eggs.

When they were done, they headed in with their two very filled baskets. They set them next to the door to be taken care of after their pancake breakfast.

**that afternoon**

Sprocket was working with Applejack in the field and Winona had decided to come along with them. Whenever one of them moved on to another tree, they would give her a small pet on the head. Sprocket decided to start a conversation. "So, what is this I hear about Zap Apples?"

"Ya see, we have these special trees that make a special kinda apple. We use 'em ta make Zap Apple jam. They're only produced fer a few days. They're the second biggest money maker we got. Right after Cider Season."

Sprocket nodded. "I see." Sprocket left the tree he just bucked and was headed to another, when Winona began running towards the Everfree forest, barking.

"Winona!" Applejack ran after Winona, and Sprocket ran after Applejack. They just barely kept up with the dog, when Winona stopped in a clearing. "What's gotten inta ya, girl?"

Sprocket looked around, when something entered his nostrills and almost made him gag. "What is that smell?"

Applejack took a whiff, her eyes widening in fear. "Oh no. Timberwolves!" To prove her suspiscions, glowing green eyes were shown through the thick branches.

"I hate these things." The two began backing away, only to turn and see more green eyes. "And they have us surrounded." One of the timberwolves growled and Sprocket knocked his hoof against the side of its head, knocking it down and angering it.

"Why didja go n' do that?"

"I just reflexed, hoping to knock it out, at least." The wolf snapped at him, and he grabbed the head and twisted it and then it fell to the ground limp. "That seemed to work." A wolf lept at Applejack and she jumed over it. Sprocket then bucked it with all the force he could muster, sending some pieces at the other wolves. "We aren't gonna get out of this alive."

"We ain't dead yet. We still got a chance!" A rainbow blur was seen over head and coming closer. "And we just got ourselves some reinforcements." The blur rammed through some of the wolves, causing them to shatter.

"Somepony need some help?"

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. We could use some. Question though. How is it you knew we were here?" Sprocket kicked a timberwolf coming from the side, using his periphreal vision.

"I seen you two heading in here, so I though I'd follow you in case you needed help. Woah!" She flew out of the way of a timberwolf, sending it into a tree and off to dreamland.

"Ya were sleepin' in our trees again, weren't ya?"

Rainbow waved her hoof dismissively. "Pfft. Details, deatils. I'm here, aren't I?"

"She does have a point." Sprocket was hit from behind and pinned by a wolf. But the wolf was bucked off by Applejack. Rainbow flew through a couple more wolves before the pack retreated. "Well, I think we need to find a better way to fight them."

"Once ya figure out a way, let us know, a'right?"

"Sure. Let's get back to the farm before these things come back with reinforcements." The group headed out, and once they were out of the forest, they heard a growl and turned around to see glowing eyes just before they disappeared. "We are certainly far from done with dealing with these things."

"Ya said it partner."

"Well, I'm gonna go clear the skies and practice for the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash flew off, leaving the two farm ponies to finish up their work.

"I'm going to go to the library and see what it has on timberwolves. See if I can figure something out from that. Don't worry about making a meal for me if I'm not back in time for supper. I'll get something from a restraunt."

"A'right. Ah'll finish up what we got here."

"See you later." Sprocket began running off as Applejack got back to work. When he was a distance away, he looked behind him, seeing Applejack get ready to buck a tree, he was watching it so closely, that he ran right into a fence, sending him toppling over it. "Ow. That hurt." He shook his head and began running again.

**that evening**

Sprocket was out in the apple orchard, reading by the moonlight. "Ah see ya'll are interested in that book."

"Yes. One of many that I'm going to be reading, see if any of them have some way of fending off timberwolves."

"Well, granny found an effective way is ta bang a spoon on a pot."

"Well, if you see them soon enough, you can easily do that, but I'm looking for something that would be more easily carried."

After a few minutes passed in silence, Applejack stood up. "Ya can read more tomorra. It'll still be there. Right now, we should both head ta bed." Sprocket nodded and packed up the book. "Also, ya need ta pay more attention ta where yer goin' than somepony workin'."

Sprocket's face was covered in a blush. "How did you know about that?"

"Big Mac seen ya trip over tha fence, so he assumed ya were lookin' at somethin' else. I assumed ya were watchin' behind ya. Seems Ah was right, with whatcha just said."

Sprocket shook his head. "I'm never living these moments down, am I?"

"Nope."

**Me: What will Sprocket be planning? How many more timberwolves will they have to face?**

**Tigress: When will this story no longer stink?**

**Me: Triple ouch.**

**Tigress: You chose this torment.**

**Me: I know. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey! it's a new chapter. I didn't write one yesterday because of writer's block.**

**Tigress: Sure it is. Also, shouldn't you have said, "Typed".**

**Me: No one asked for your input.**

**Tigress: Let me leave and I won't give it anymore.**

**Me: Well, we are going to the story in five, four, three, two, one!**

**Tigress: When are we going to the story?**

**Me: Oh! Right! Enjoy the story! now we are going in five, four, thre-**

Applejack walked into Sprocket's room. "Sprocket! Time ta git up!"

"HUH!? Wha?!" He looked up from the book he was resting his head on.

"Were ya readin' that book last night after we came in?"

Sprocket looked down, and back to Applejack with a nervous expression. "Uh. No. I just like using them as pillows."

Applejack gave a small smile. "Nice try. But, next time, go ta bed when we tell ya."

"Got it."

"Now, breakfast is ready. Come on down." Sprocket nodded and began heading that way, only to fall over with his eyes closed. Applejack grunted in annoyance. She left and returned a few minutes later with a bucket of ice water. She threw it on Sprocket, earning a yelp from him. "Good. Yer up. Gitcha some breakfast."

Sprocket nodded and shook the water off before following her out. It was another meal of pancakes. This stack was bigger than the last one. "H-holy cow. Th-that's a lot of pancakes."

"Nope. That's about the normal size o the stacks." Sprocket almost fell over from shock. "Doncha go ta fallin' asleep again. Ah don wanna wake ya up again."

"You'd probably enjoy hearing me yelp in surprise. Again."

Applejack though for a second. "Yer probably right." They all shared a chuckle before sitting down for a meal. "Sprocket. Yall will be workin' the apple stand in town today. Think ya can handle it?"

"Sure. My former boss was great at selling and told us several strategies for selling."

Applejack nodded. "Good."

After breakfast, Sprocket got hitched up to the applecart and he headed into town.

**middle of town, a few minutes later**

Sprocket got to the usual spot that the apple cart sat. But, now he has a problem. He couldn't un hitch himself from the cart. He tried pushing his back legs against it, but to no avail. He tried pulling himself out while pushing. He only moved the cart. Twilight eventually came by while he was trying to push himself out, using the harness and pushing on the cart. "Um. What are you doing?"

Sprocket looked over to where she was and blushed. "Trying to get out of this I've never been hooked up to anything before." Twilight used her magic and undid the harness, making him fall. "Thanks." He opened the cart up and smiled sheepishly. "Wanna buy an apple?"

Twilight chuckled. "Sure." She tossed him a few bits. "How has work on the farm been?"

"Tiring. But, I always enjoy late at night after supper. I lay out in the field looking up at the stars."

"I love stargazing myself. Any interesting constelations you like looking for?"

"No. I just enjoy gazing up at them."

Twilight nodded. "How are the books?"

Sprocket rubbed the back of his neck. "Good. But, I did get into a little bit of trouble for reading them."

"Oh?"

"Ya. I stayed up late and had a hard time getitng up this morning. Applejack had to throw ice water on me." Twilight chuckled at his plight. "I was just wnating to find a way to fend against Timberwolves easily."

"Well, I know what it's like to get sucked into a good book."

"I've done it many times before. Mainly with adventure, comedy and romance."

"Oh! Have you read any of the Daring Do books by A.K. Yearling?"

"No. I haven't. I would like to."

"I happen to have the first book in the series with me." She levitated the book out of her saddlebag. "It would be a nice way to pass the time while working."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to return it once I've read through it. I also have one book read."

"Well, just return it when you get the chance." Sprocket nodded. "Well, have a good day."

"Yes. You too." Twilight left and Sprocket began reading, often looking up to see if anypony was coming.

**Noon**

Sprocket had read the entire book and sold half the apples he had. The crusaders came running. "SPROCKET!"

"Huh?" He turned just in time for the crucsaders to pile on top of him. "Hello to you, too."

"COME QUICK! TIMBERWOLVES ARE ON THE FARM!"

Sprocket's eyes widened. "Not good." He ran off as fast as he could, heading towards the farm.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Sprocket came running, looking for timberwolves. He spotted Applejack bucking an apple tree. He ran up to her. "Applejack!"

"What's the problem partner?"

"The crusaders said there were timberwolves on the farm!"

Applejack raised her eyebrow. "No. Not that Ah know of."

"Would they be near the club house?"

"No. Ah was there when they ran out ta start crusadin' and they headed in the opposite direction of the Everfree, directly towards town."

"Those three lying devils. I just don't understand why they would lie to me. Why do they want me away form the cart?"

"Oh no."

**town**

The two came to where the stand had been setting, but it was nowhere to be found. "Oh, those fillies are in so much trouble."

Sprocket sighed. "I can build just about anything from a few pieces of metal, but I'm easily fooled by three fillies." Suddenly the heard a crash. "What was that?" The two ran to where the crash was heard and they seen apples, broken pieces of wood, some metal, and three dazed fillies.

"Ah don't think we're meant ta be Cutie Mark Crusader cart flyiers."

"You also aren't meant be seeing the light of day for a while." The three fillies looked towards Sprocket and Applejack, neither looking too happy.

The three nervously waved. "H-how are you two doing?" Sweetie Belle gave them a nervous smile.

"Sprocket. Take Apple Bloom home. Ah'll be taking Sweetie Belle n' Scootaloo home. Send 'er straight ta her room." Sprocket nodded and took Applebloom with him, while Applejack took Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. All three had there heads down.

Sprocket and Applebloom wlaked for silence, when Sprocket finally broke the silence. "Applebloom." He looked down, she didn't look up. "Applebloom. Look at me." She raised her head. He stopped, as did she. "What were you and your friends thinking?"

"we was trying ta git our cutie marks in flyin' a cart."

Sprocket sighed. "Look. I understand you three want your cutie marks, but doing stuff that could get you killed is not what you should be doing. If you did get killed in one of the attempts, how do you think your sister would feel? Or your brother, or grandmother, or your many, many, cousins, uncles, and aunts?" Applebloom looked down. "Also, what if one of your friends were to die? How would you feel then?" He lfited Applebloom's head. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just want you to think about them the next time. Also, I'm very dissappointed that you lied to me. Especially with what you lied to me about." He turned to leave. "Come on now. We need to get home." Applebloom nodded and began heading towards the house.

**later that evening**

Applebloom was sent to bed right after supper, and Sprocket and Apple jack were sitting outside, talking. "So, she's been grounded for a week, only going out to the school, coming home, and when she's not working on homework, she'll be helping me rebuild the apple cart?"

"Yep. 'Bout sums it up. Also, thanks fer givin' her the talkin' ta she needed."

"Well, it needed to be said. I made sure I had let my anger cool before I talked to her so I didn't say something that I'd regret."

Applejack nodded. "Hopefully they'll stop doing such crazy stunts."

Sprocket chuckled. "From what I've seen, they won't stop. They may take extra precaution, but that would be it."

"Unfortunately. Now, we should probably head in. Yall got a cart ta repair tamorrow."

Sprocket nodded. "I know. "

"And Ah better not find out ya stayed up late readin again."

"I learned my lesson the first time." The two shared a chuckle as they went in.

**Me: Tigress, not one word about the intro.**

**Tigress: You're terrible at predicting when the story starts.**

**Me: You know that doing that won't make me let you out sooner, right?**

**Tigress: Review, readers.**


	7. Building relations, carts, and plans

**Me: Well, here's the new chapter!**

**Tigress: I think they know that.**

**Me: But, I like saying it.**

**Tigress: Why?**

**Me: Because I do. Don't judge me.**

**Tigress: Whatever.**

**Me: ENJOY!**

Sprocket woke up earlier than usual, and surprisingly very refreshed. He got out of bed and headed straight for the barn, where the pieces of the cart were setting. He noticed some paper was sitting on a makeshift table with some pencils. He started drawing a design on there for the new cart. After he was done, he began to smile, and began writing, drawing, and erasing, mumbling all the while. "That would help the pulling. Lower it by a couple inches. Now, that needs to go. Perhaps a little more here. A little less here. That looks good, but adding this will give it some useful purpose as well." He then stopped and looked at the final product. He nodded in approval.

"Sprocket?" He turned to the entrance to see Applejack was there. "What're ya doin' in here?"

"Well, I woke up early and decided to get an early start. I've already got the sketch done. See?" He held it up for her to see.

She let out an impressed whistle. "Yall were able to come up with this?"

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. It would take me two weeks without help, but if Applebloom is a good assisstant, it will only take me a little over a week."

"A'right. Come on in fer breakfast." Sproket only galloped out and towards the house. Applejack glances back at the drawing he had made. "That's one smart stallion. N' he ain't too bad ta look at."

**inside, a few minutes later**

The entire family was sitting at the table, having oatmeal. They were listening to some of what Sprocket had planned to do with the cart. "I'm planning on improving the harness, making it easeir to get on and off. I'm also adding something so that it will provide some extra shade for the apples, the customer, and ourselves. Another thing I had noticed was that, after a while the wheels wobble. I've found a way to prevent that from happening in the future." He had a smile on his face the entire time.

Big Mac was the first to say anything. "Ah think yall have great ideas, but how do yall know they'll be possible?"

"Because, I've done all of the things I'm talking about doing. I just needed some time to figure out how to make them all work on the cart."

"Are ya sure?"

"One hundred and twenty percent positive." Big Mac then just nodded.

"A'right. Big Mac, yall are gonna help Sprocket fer the first couple a hours."

"Eeyup."

"And, Applebloom, remember to come straight home."

"Yes, Applejack." The family finished their meals and headed off to do their different jobs.

**barn, three hours later**

Sprocket was working hard on building the cart. He wiped some sweat and set down the hammer he had just been using. "This would be so much easier with my former set of tools."

He stepped outside for some fresh air. Applejack was walking by with a load of apples at the time. She stopped when the door had opened. "Howdy, Sprocket. How're things goin' in there?"

Sprocket let out a sigh and replied, "Tedious. But, I'm making good progress. I've got the shell almost done. The easy work is basically done. The fun part comes soon after the shell is finished, as I've gotta make sure everything goes together and works the way it's suppose to."

"Well, Ah'm sure yall can git it done right. I mean, yer cutie mark does have a couple o gears on it. So, this'll be easy fer ya." Sprocket nodded. "Well, we'd better git on back ta work." Applejack continued carrying the baskets and Sprocket went back inside.

**barn, afternoon**

Sprocket dropped a piece, but he couldn't reach down to pick it up, otherwise, the piece he was holding would fall over. "Great. Why couldn't I be a unicorn?"

Applebloom walked in and aksed, "A'right. What do ya want me ta do?"

"You arrived just in time. I need you to pick a piece up and hand it to me. I kind of dropped it. And, I can't let go of this." Applebloom walked towards him and picked up the piece he had dropped, he quickly grabbed it and steadied the thing he was holding. He put the piece in place. "Alright. Now, I need you to get this to stay here, so climb up my back with the wrench and a nut and bolt." Applebloom put the said pieces in her mouth and put them on there, fairly quickly. Sprocket let go and Applebloom jumped down. "Alright. Let's just see if this works correctly." He pulled a lever, and the pieces moved. He nodded. "Okay. We need to make three more exactly like this. Mind taking one of those two-by-fours over to the saw, while I set out the nuts and bolts we'll need?"

"Sure thing." Applebloom trotted towards the wood while Sprocket began shuffling through the bags of nuts and bolts, ocmpletely oblivious to what Applebloom was doing. After a few minutes, he turned around to see Applebloom had already cut it into pieces. "Ah figured Ah'd save ya some time n' go ahead n' cut it."

Sprocket nodded. "Well, let's see if you did it right." He took out the tape measure, and measured out each piece. He was honestly surprised with the fact that they were each exactly like he needed. "Perfect." He then seemed to notice something else. "Um. Applebloom?"

"Yes?" Applebloom's ears lowered, as she thought she did something wrong.

"Did you mark where to cut?" She shook her head. "Hm. Impressive. You are the frst I've ever seen who just needed to measure and be able to cut it right without marking."

"Well, Ah did the same when I fixed up the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse."

"Well. I may just let you continue cutting them. Ming making two more sets of these for the other side?"

"Not at all."

"Good. I'll get the nuts and bolts, you make the sets." He walked back over to the bags as Applebloom cut the boards.

**evening, supper table**

The family was sitting down to a big supper of so many apple related dishes. "Applebloom was a big help today. I may get done by the end of the week, if she keeps up the good work."

"Well, that's some good news, right there."

Applebloom just shrugged. "Ah just can't wait until I go back ta crusadin' with mah friends ta find mah special talent."

The others just face-hoofed at that. Sprocket let out a sigh and said, "Well ,the week will be over before you know it. Just remember to keep it safe."

"Ah will."

After the meal was done and the dishes were cleaned, Applebloom heaed up to her room, Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Applejack went to the living room, while Sprocket went outside to read. He read by the moonlight, though there was a little less light, as the moon was now waning(A/N: For those who don't know, that means getting smaller. Waxing means getitng bigger. Never a bad time for a lesson) Sprocket read something, and he shook his head and read it again, face-hoofing right after he read it. "Of course. Do I feel like an idiot now."

"Why's that?"

Sprocket turned towards Applejack. "Oh, I just read something that gave me the perfect idea. It won't take much to get my plan in action for defending against timberwolves. The hardest part will be getting it to work with hooves, but I'm sure I can figure something out."

"So. yall got a good plan?"

"Ya. And, I'll just need a few tools that you guys don't have around here. But, otherwise, you guys have everything I'll need."

"How long after ya git the cart done will it take ya?"

"After I get the tools, just a day or so. It's something easy, but I would not want Applebloom trying to work on it. Also, why can she not see what her talent is?"

Applejack just shrugged. "Ah don't know, partner. But, Ah'm sure workin' with ya long enough, she'll figure it out."

"Just like me figuring out how to fend off timberwolves."

The two chuckled and turned their attention to the skies. "As much as Ah'd love ta stay out here, we still gotta git up early."

"I know." Sprocket stood up and the two headed inside and to their bedrooms. "Good night, Applejack."

"Night, handsome." Applejack closed her door, and left a stunned Sprocket in his doorway.

"Was she just...Nah. She wasn't flirting with me...Was she?" He walked into his room, but had trouble falling asleep. After a while, he got up and went to his bags that he hadn't gotten into since he first came here and found two things. The first was a book, one he considered boring and easy to go to sleep to. The second was a tool box. He face-hoofed. "I completelyforgot I brought this with me." He sighed and climbed back in bed and began reading, soon falling asleep.

**Me: Well, this has the romance building. Also, I may be makinf a sequel to this I originally hadn't planned.**

**Tigress: Of course. This is the first time you have an unplanned sequel.**

**Pinkie :And the first time he's done a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Me: Hello, Pinkie. How did you get in here?**

**Pinkie: I just broke the fourth wall, see? *she motions to the hole in the wall***

**Me: Huh. Interesting.**

**Pinkie: Though, I wish I could visit the actualy you and not the you that is used for the intros and outros.**

**Me: Great. Fourth wall between here and the story is literally broken. Fourth wall between here and the real world is broken the real way. This is just a bunch of firsts.**

**Tigress: It is getitng to be too much for me.**

**Me: Well, Pinkie, wanna sign us off?**

**Pinkie: Sure! Review everypony!**


	8. Concussion Confessions

**Me: And we are back with a new chapter.**

**Tigress: And I wish we weren't.**

**Pinkie: Oh, don't be such a frowny frowner, miss Debbie Downer.**

**Tigress: If you wish to keep your mouth, you will be quiet.**

**Pinkie: But, then I would't be able to talk or taste cupcakes or any kind of cake for that matter. I know this because one time, this one travelling magician pony known as Trixie, though she called herself, "the Great and Powerful Trixie", she got her hooves on this thing called the Alicorn Amulet and it makes anypony who uses it super duper powerful and makes them all evil and stuff and well, she removed my mouth. It was horrible until Twilight returned my mouth, but I was unable to say anything that entire episode and that's how I got my cutie mark.**

**Tigress:... What?**

**Me: Don't ask. Anyways. Pinkie, would you mind going back to the story? **

**Pinkie: Not at all. *she begins hopping towards the hole* Review everypony. *she hops through the hole and it gets fixed***

Sprocket got up early. There was just a streak of changing colors over the horizon. He climbed out and headed to the barn. He turned on a lantern so he could see. He went over to the desk and he got hard to work, completely ignoring everything around him as he worked. After a while, Applejack came in and seen him working hard. "Sprocket." No response. "Sprocket?" No response. "Sprocket!" Still no response. She let out a huff and walked next to him. "Sprocket!" Surprisingly, still no response. "SSSPRRROOOCCCKKKEEETTT!" That got a response of him screaming and falling on his back.

Sprocket caught his breath and said," Good morning, Applejack."

"Mornin'. What's got yer attention so tightly?"

She begins to look over what he has, but he leaps in front of it. "Sorry. It is still classified as of right now. But, when I get the thing made, you'll be able to see it. Also. If you ever see me like that again, be sure to be as loud as possible, as that is the only way to get my attention. Even if it scares me."

"A'right. Well, it's time fer breakfast." Sprocket nods. Applejack begins heading out, and Sprocket flips the paper over, so the blank back is all that is seen. Then, he follows Applejack back to the house.

**two hours later**

Sprocket is working on the cart. It has a few more pieces added on it, but is still a ways from being done. Sprocket is whistling a happy tune as he works, when he hears some commotion outside. He heads out to see Applejack is surrounded by timberwolves. He grabs a hammer and a wrench before heading out to the orchard. The first timberwolf leaps at Applejack, only to get a hammer to the face. The timberwolves look to where the hammer come from, seeing Sprocket standing there with the wrench, ready to fight. "Applejack, run. I got these piles of sticks." A timberwolf lunges towards Sprocket, but he leaps and sinks the wrench into th back of the neck, causing the timberwolf to howl in pain and try to shake him off.

Applejack ran into the house as Sprocket jumped off the timberwolf with the wrench in hoof. The timberwolves started circling him. He charged at a timberwolf, ramming into it, and making it break apart. But, he did not notice the tree, and went headfirst into it. He was dazed and the timberwolves began to close in on him, when a clanging sound was heard. The timberwolves only stayed around for a moment longer before running away from the awful sound. "That's right! Git outta here!" She ran up to Sprocket. "Sprocket? Are ya okay?"

Sprocket replied, "I'vea gotta swampnosed pizza in the tree."

"Ah'm gonna take that as a no." She lifted him on her back and carried him to a cart, gently setting him in before connecting herself to it and heading to the hospital.

**hospital, an hour later**

Applejack was sitting in the hospital, waiting for news. The doctor came out, with a slightly amused smile. "Doc? Is he a'right?"

"Well. He's got a concussion. Nothing he says makes sense. He will be fine in a few days."

"A'right. Question, though. Why are ya smilin'?"

The doctor chuckled. "Well, it's just that everything he says is vey amusing. Well, you can go in and talk to him, if you like."

The doctor walked away and Applejack walked in. Sprocket smiled a lopsided smile. "If it isn't Rum! I'va gots ta fish you a tree."

Applejack smirked slightly. "Oh really?"

Sprocket only nodded. "It's aboot me job. Yashe there's a cart and two seeds. One of the pans be my wheel." Applejack couldn't suppress a snortle. "I love her."

This stopped all of Applejack's thinking. "Wait. What?"

"I love her." Sprocket's lopsided smile grew a little. "She is cloudy, strong, emerald, beautiful, and has a house flank, not that I timberwolf."

Applejack was blushing at the compliments. "why haven't ya told her?"

Sprocket's lopsided smile vanished. "I'd like fish sleep." He then turned away from her, and Applejack raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she left.

**Farm, a few minutes later**

Applejack was sitting under a tree, thinking about what was said in the hospital room. "Why was he so silent? Ah mean, he has a concussion, shouldn't that make him give away information freely? Unless it's a deep secret, maybe. But, that still don't make sense. At least, Ah don't think it does."

Twilight happened to be coming by and noticed Applejack sitting under a tree. "Hello, Applejack."

Applejack turned her attention towards Twilight and smiled slightly. "Oh, hey there Twi. What're yall doin' here?"

"I was just coming to see how Sprocket is getting along on those books."

"Well, he's currently in the hospital with a concussion."

Twilight gasped. "Oh my! What happened?"

"He was takin' on some timberwolves n' hit his head on a tree." Applejack shook her head, until an idea came to her. "Hey, Twi, do ya know anything 'bout when somepony has a concussion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sprocket was awake when I was there. He was a bit out o it. He said wrong words in places n' he said some things he had been keepin' secret. But, when I asked him 'bout somethin', he shut up tighter n' a clam."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make much sense. Unless it is something he is really wanting to keep a secret and wasn't planning on telling anyone. But, I'm not sure what it would be."

"Well, Ah'm gonna find out some how."

"Well, just be careful. If you push too hard, you could cause a lot more damage."

"Ah understand."

"I guess I'll be on my way if he's unable to tell me which books he hasn't read yet. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Twi." Twilight headed back down the road and Applejack got back to working.

**the next day**

Applejack went straight to the hospital. When she entered Sprocket's room, she was surprised to see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash laughing. "What're you two doin' here?"

"Well, Twilight told us how Sprocket was in the hospital, so we came to help cheer him up and when we tried talking to him, he was making so little sense with his misplaced words that we just couldn't help but talk to him more just to laugh."

"I'm doing mountains than yesteryear. I just still use the wrong applesauce. And sometimes manticore the wrong things."

"Ya 'manticore' the wrong things?" Applejack had a slight smirk.

"I 'hear' the monkey things." Applejack chuckled. "At least pie say enough tree things that beds don't cloud what I sleep." Applejack raised an eyebrow. "I say right right things bats ponies don't misunderstand read I say."

"Now Ah know whatcha meant, even with wrong words in there."

"so, why dog you here?"

"Well, ya were talkin' ta me yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Ya. N', ya tol me some stuff, ya probably wouldn't say if'n ya were in yer sane state o mind." Applejack turned to the other two. "Could ya please leave us alone fer a while?" They both nodded and left. She turned back to Sprocket, who was now worried. "Ya did button up when ya got so far."

"Wh-what do wrench want to feed?"

"Well, what're ya keepin' from me that ya weren't even plannin' on tellin' others?"

Sprocket's eyes darted around. He knew what she was talking about. "Do- do I cat to tell?"

"Depends on if ya want ta keep yer job."

Sprocket shrugged. "Then I serpent I have pegasus job now."

"Ya don't care 'bout losin' yer job?" Sprocket shook his head. Applejack then smirked. "Well, how're ya gonna pay fer this hospital bill? Ya haven't made enough ta pay fer it. Nor have ya got yerself any insurance without the job."

"Sorry. Could golden that? I didn't squish it all."

"How're ya gonna pay fer this hospital bill? Ya haven't made enough ta pay fer it n' ya don't got no insurance without a job."

Sprocket sighed. "So, tell you, pumpkin have no squash to pay the bill?" Applejack nodded. "Alright. I was river on leaving happen I finished building the yesteryear and what I wolf planned to take hacksaw of the timberwolves."

Applejack was now really confused. "Why?"

Sprocket sighed again. "It's because...of elephant I'm here in the first place."

"Yer on the run."

He nodded. "My former boss is yesterday to find meat. So, I need see keep moving."

"Yer former boss will find ya?" Sprocket nodded. "How do ya know?"

"Because. He's searching feet me. If I donkey keep moving, he'll find me, and I'll..."

"Get killed." Applejack finished for him. He only nodded. "Ah see." Silence ensued between the two.

Sprocket then decided to ask, "What did I tree to you?"

"Ya love me." Applejack replied with an emotionless tone and ear laid back.

"Oh." Sprocket's eyes darted back and forth. "Do. Do you...fell...the..same?"

Applejack was silent for a while. She finally replied, "Ah don't know. Ah'm...Ah'm conflicted 'bout it."

Sprocket nodded. "I see." Silence ensued again, when Sprocket finally had an idea. "Well, I..have..an..idea."

"Oh?"

"Well, if you do leech me, we can kelp in toe. Then, when he's cup through Ponyville, I return."

"How do ya know he won't come back through?"

"He never chucks the same watermelon twice."

"Well, Ah think Ah'll find out from another friend if'n Ah do feel that way 'bout cha."

"Who is this Friday?"

"Rarity. She's a hopeless romantic." Sprocket chuckled. "Well, git well soon. Ah'll visit ya soon."

"Wait!" Applejack turned back. He lifted up a piece of paper. "For Applebloom. Instructions."

Applejack looked over them. "A'right. Ah'll make sure she does 'em." she then left Sprocket to his thoughts.

**Me: Well, there's that chapter. And the first one I ever double-checked.**

**Tigress: How can one not know if they are in love?**

**Me: You know little about emotion, don't you?**

**Tigress: This is true. But, how can one not know?**

**Me: simple. Love is an emotion that if you are not use to it, you don't know what it is.**

**Tigress: Why not?**

**Me: Because it is so foreign that it is hard to tell what it is. Anyways, review!**


	9. Proven emotion

**Me: Welcome to the newest chapter, bronies of earth and beyond!**

**Tigress: There are no bronies beyond earth.**

**Me: You're right. The only ones they would have right now would be the old ones.**

**Tigress: No. I mean there are no sentient beings beyond earth.**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Tigress:...No response.**

**Me: Well, enjoy, bronies!**

Applejack trotted down the road and into the Carousel Boutique. After the bell rang, a voice yelled from the back, "Just a minute!" Applejack glanced around at everything as she waited, taking in how neat everything was. After a few minutes of waiting, Rarity finally came out. "Sorry about the wait, now, what can i- Oh, Applejack! It is pleasure to see you, darling. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, Ah came here cause I wanted ta talk to ya about somethin'." She was nervously rubbing her front leg.

"Oh? Whatever about?" Rarity led Applejack into the kitchen and set a teapot on the stove.

"Well. Ya know about how Sprocket came ta the farm?"

"Yes? What about him?"

"Well, Ah'm not sure how ta describe it, but..Ah'm just gonna come out with it. Ah think Ah might be in love with him."

Rarity turned her full attention with a look that said, 'This is great gossip.' She asked, "Tell me! How did you fall for him!?"

Applejack sighed. "The thing is, Ah'm not sure ifn' Ah love him or not. Ah was hopin' yall could help me figure it out, seeing as yer inta all that mushy romance stuff."

Rarity smiled and replied, "Well. You did come to the right place." The teapot began to whistle and Rarity took it off with her magic. As she tended to the teapot, she asked, "So, tell me what kind of feelings do you have when you're around him?"

Applejack let out another sigh. "Well, Ah get a tingly feelin' in mah stomach. I feel like Ah'm flyin'. It's nothin; Ah ever felt. Then, when Ah'm workin', Ah always try a little harder when Ah know he's there, too. Ah also listen ta everything he says 'bout his fancy technology."

Rarity hummed a little as she came towards Applejack with two cup of tea and the teapot, handing one cup to Applejack. She took a sip. "And, how long have you had these kind of feelings around him?"

"Well, it sorted started right 'round the end o the first week he was with us. They were just small, but they seem ta have grown some."

Rarity chuckled slightly. "Well. I would say you have fallen hard for him."

Applejack hung her head. "That's what Ah was afraid of."

"Well, what's wrong with falling in love with somepony? It just means you've found your potential special somepony." Rarity raised her eyebrow, until her eyes opened wide, as if she realized something. "Unless! Applejack, does he love somepony else!?"

Applejack shook her head. "No. That's not it."

"Well then, what's wrong with falling in love with him?"

Applejack sighed. "Ah don't think Ah should tell ya. Ah mean, he didn't seem willin' ta give up the information so easily."

Rarity put a comforting hoof around Applejack's shoulder. "Now, it doesn't matter what is keeping you two apart, just so long as you make sure to tell him."

"A'right. Well, thank ya, Rarity. Ah should probably git on back to the farm." She began trotting out. "Ah'll see ya later."

"Goodbye, darling. see you later." When Applejack was gone, Rarity stepped back inside and headed to the back.

**at the farm, a few hours later**

Applejack and Applebloom were in the barn, following the instructions Sprocket had left for Applebloom. "So, is he gonna be a'right?"

"Yes. He's gonna be just fine after a few days a rest."

"Good. That'll mean Ah can work on this by what he says n' not just what he's written down. It's easier to understand when he tells me somethin' instead a readin' it."

"Well, would ya rather me have ya go offa his drawin's instead o his writin'?"

"No. But, it's still easier when he tells me." Applebloom put a nut on a bolt and began tightening it.

"Well, he'll be here afore ya know it."

"Ah hope so." The two continued to work on the cart until suppertime.

**the next day, hospital**

Applejack came in to Sprocket's room, and the doctor was doing a check-up. "how's he doin', doc?"

The doctor turned around and smiled. "Well, he should be able to leave this afternoon, about three."

"A'right. Ah'll be here."

"He's still mixing up words, occasionally. But, it shouldn't prove to be too hard to understand him now, as he only mixes up one word a sentence at most. i'll leave you two alone now." The doctor left."

Sprocket smiled. "Well, how're you doing?"

"Good. Applebloom was wishin' it was you tellin' her what ta do inperson rather than usin' the instructions on that piece o paper."

"How treat." Applejack chuckled. "I hate that. Anyways. What did you find out after you left?"

"Ah do like ya like that."

"Well, like I said. We can still keep in touch. After he comes through, i'll come back."

"What if he never comes through? Or, what if he comes through silently, or ya go inta the town he's in? Then what?"

Sprocket didn't answer. "I never thought about that. I'm sure he'll come here. Perhaps I can go to Canterlot, get some protection from the Royal Guard. Then, I can cart when he comes there and, after he goes through Ponyville, I can return. It will be much easier to hide in Canterlot since we'll be able to visit one another often, we'll be able to stay in touch with one another easier, and Canterlot is bigger."

"But, what if we wanna git hitched? Then what?"

Sprocket smiled. "Then, I'll know that, even if he comes, there isn't a thing he can do to kill me."

Applejack smiled slightly. "N' just how do yall know that?"

"Two reasons. One, if we're married, he isn't going to be able to get past the wall of tomatoes known as the Apple Family." Applejack chuckled. "two, he won't kill somepony if they might have a child. He has at least that many morals." Applejack blushed as red as the apples on her flank at the second comment. "Come on. If we get married, don't you think we'll be having kids?"

"W-well, y-ya. But, ponies jus don't talk 'bout that in public."

"Well, Anyways, as I said before, once the cart os finished, along with the thing I'm planning on using for taking care of the timberwolf problem, I'm gonna head to Canterlot. That way, I can stay alive long enough for us to know if we want to get married." Applejack smiled. "Now, why don't you get on farm to the farm. i'll be fine for a few friends by myself."

"Well, first, Ah got a gift fer ya."

"Oh?" Applejack came close to him, then surprised him with a kiss on the lips. She left him with a goofy smile on his face.

**Me: Well, there's the chapter.**

**Tigress: At least it is over. Also, I don't think anyone of the audience reads this last part.**

**Me: I don't care. I have fun writing it, even if my co-hosts don't. REVIEW!**


	10. Love and Confessions

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Tigress: Turn away before your eyes bleed.**

**Me: I would like to start this chapter by saying thank you to all those reading this. I wouldn't be surprised if, before this is done, it becomes the most veiwed story I've written. It is currently in the top five, and the other four have been up for quite a while.**

**Tigress: Surprising it even has veiws.**

**Me: Well, enough babble, Enjoy the story!**

Applejack had told Big Mac that she was going to pick up Sprocket from the hospital at the time school was letting out and he needed to pick up Applebloom. The two were working in the field, bucking apple trees, when they needed to leave to pick up the other two residence of the farm. Applejack walked in and aske dabout him. The nurse smiled and replied, "He'll be down in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, he was down in a wheelchair. The doctor that was walking beside him said, "Well, he's ready to go.* The doctor pulled out a bottle of pills. "He's going to be needing to take one every morning and night. And, remember, no strenuous activity."

"Ah got it, doc." Sprocket got up out of the wheelchair and the two began walking towards the farm. "So, how do ya like that ya don't have ta do any real work?"

Sprocket sighed. "I'll at least be able to work on that thing I'm planning for taking care of the timberwolf problem. I just can't really just sit without doing anything."

"Well, that just adds onta the list a things Ah like about ya. Yer a worker at heart, just like an Apple."

Sprocket chuckled slightly. "It's just the bay I've always been."

"Just the 'bay' yall have always been?"

"Way." Sprocket groaned and Applejack chuckled.

"Well, at least yall can still instruct Applebloom on what she's supposed ta do."

"I just hope she can do everything. I'm gonna have trouble not helping."

"Well, how 'bout if ya are, we have a late night picnic."

"What about the whole thing about needing to get up early?"

"Ah just needed ya ta git used ta gittin up early for when ya do stay up late fer somethin' important. Sides, Big Mac can handle the early mornin' chores."

"Alright. You have yourself a deal."

"Good. Cause we was gonna have a late night picninc anyways." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sprocket chuckled.

**evening, hilltop**

The two were sitting on a hilltop, enjoying a meal and staring across the land. "This is a beautiful view."

"Ah thought ya might like it. Ah use ta come up here all the time with mah pa. We would stay out here late at night, just watchin' the night."

Sprocket nodded. "I see." He looked towards the sky, and smiled slightly. "Applejack."

"Hm?"

"I'd like to tell you the whole story."

"What do ya mean?"

"My entire story." Applejack and Sprocket turned towards one another. "You see, my boss, he runs this entire organization that is a complete secret. We've got tech that is more advanced than anything."

"Ah'm sure yall had a hoof in that."

The two chuckled. "Well, only the most recent leaps in advancement. It was fairly advanced before I came along. Especially under the current boss. He joined a month before I did. He rose through the ranks in one direction. I rose through in another direction. I wasn't the head of the technological division. Anyways. I was carrying some things that I needed for a personal invention that I had been inspired to make through an invention for the organization I had helped create. And, well, I tripped and fell into another invention that had been made that I did not help make. The stuff I was carrying crashed into it, as well. That destroyed it. It might not of been a problem if it wasn't for the fact it took them several months to invent. The boss of the tech division told me that he was reporting it to the boss and that he would have my head for it. He isn't one to exagerate. Well, I seen him in the boss's office. The boss began walking towards me and, I panicked. I noticed the only invention that would help me get away. I put in a random destination and set it to self-destruct. I entered, and well, I'm not sure where I was for a while before I exited into the Everfree with an explosion."

"So, yall are runnin' cause ya tripped?" Sprocket nodded. "That ain't right."

"I know. I wouldn't be scared if it wasn't for the fact the boss is a great fighter. I learned some stuff from him, but only the basics. He could easily out smart a dragon and kill it in under a minute if he really wanted to."

"Woah. Ya sure 'bout that?"

Sprocket nodded. "That is why I am trying to hide. Hiding is the only chance I have."

"If he even attempts ta attack ya, he'll be meetin' the moon, courtesy o me."

"wish it was that easy. But, I do know, that no matter what happens, it will all be okay as long as I am with you." The two kissed and embraced one another. When they parted, they were smiling. "Now, shouldn't we get back to the farm and head to bed?"

"Why? there ain't no rain comin' tonight. We can just sleep out here."

Sprocket smiled. "Well, it may be cold."

"We'll just wrap up in the blanket together."

"And how could I say no to that?" The two pulled the ends up and over them and laid in each other's embrace before falling asleep.

**Me: And there's that chapter.**

**Tigress: I do not like the description he gave of his boss.**

**Me: Me neither, but it is needed for the story.**

**Tigress: Review readers.**


	11. Trip to Town

**Me: Hello peoples!**

**Tigress: Is this story almost over?**

**Me: you know as well as I do the answer is unknown to even me.**

**Tigress: Why can't you plan anything?**

**Me: Planning things is boring. I just get enough for a basic outline, which would be enough for me to write something.**

**Tigress: yes. Junk.**

**Me: Hey! My second multi-chapter story is my most viewed and I had a baisc plan that I strayed away from. So, there. Anyways, Enjoy!**

The Saturday sun was just past the noon position. Sprocket and Applebloom were working in the barn. Sprocket was only handing tools to Applebloom and telling her what to do, as he was still unable to do any real work. "Alright. Move it just a little mor to the left."

"Yer left or mine?"

"It's the same left!"

"Oh. Right."

"Just a little more. Perfect." He handed her a clamp. "Now, clamp it on there to make sure it stays there. Good. Now, grab that piece of wood and connect it to the base."

Applebloom grabbed the piece of wood and walked over with it, but she sat down before she hooked it up. "Sprocket. Ah got a question."

Sprocket sat down as well. "Oh? What about?"

"Ah was just wonderin', what made ya fall in love with mah sister?"

Sprocket blushed slightly. "Wh-why do you want to know that?"

"Ah'm just curious."

Sprocket shrugged. "I guess it is honest enough. I started to fall for her because she is honest. She is strong, hard, dedicated worker. I was a love stricken fool by her personality. It is so great that, it would be impossible for any sane stallion not to fall for her."

"Are ya plannin' on marryin' 'er?"

Sprocket was blushing even more than the first time. "I-I-I'm n-not s-sure. M-maube in the furture."

"Will Ah be gettin' any nieces or nephews?"

Sprocket was stuttering and his face was redder than Applebloom's mane. He heard snickering from the door. He turned to see Big Mac and Applejack standing there. "Di you two have something to do with her asking those questions?"

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

"We was just wonderin' how long it would take before yall would start stutterin' like a fool."

Sprocket sighed. "I can't live with you guys. And I can't live without you." He smiled towards Applejack. "Especially without you." Applejack blushed. He went over and gave her a kiss and then turned when he heard gagging coming from Applebloom. "What?"

"That mushy stuff is disgustin'."

"Well, when you get older, you'll understand. You'll be doing just as mushy stuff. Maybe even more mushy."

"Ah hope not. Specially not with a filly within eyesight."

"Just be glad this is as mushy as we've gotten in front of you."

Applebloom rose an eyebrow. "Ya mean what yall were doin' at the breakfast table wasn't mushier than this?"

Sprocket chuckled an emberassed chuckle. "That doesn't count since I was half asleep."

"So ya don't mean anything ya said?"

Sprocket was now caught between a rock and a hard place. Either face the wrath of his marefriend or be proven wrong by a filly. "Uh, Big Mac.."

"Nope."

He darted his eyes between the two, when he remembered what Pinkie had taught him. If you can't find a way out, confuse them and make a way out. "Well, if the heart is in the outside of a conversation, it doesn't exactly stay mushy nor unintended, thus making it nul and void, even if it is still in your memory bank of the mind, causing a conundrum of irreversable cognative thinking."

There was a collective, "Huh?" From all the Apple siblings. As there eyes were averted from him, Sprocket darted out and hid. Applejack was the first to come out of her confusion. "Why, that little.."

Applebloom looked around. "He said all that jus' ta confuse us and allow him ta escape."

"Eeyup."

"But, where did he come up with that?"

"Ah'd say he met Pinkie Pie one too many times."

"Eeyup."

"Does that mean Ah don't have ta work on this anymore?"

"Finish what ya know ya gotta do, then ya can help us out in the field.

**in town**

Sprocket had ran into the house and grabbed the books he had borrowed from the library and snuck off the farm. He was currently walking throught town, making sure to swing by Sugarcube Corner before heading to the library. He entered, and was face-to-face with Pinkie Pie. "Hello Pinkie."

"Hello! I was wondeirng how long it would take you, until I realized that it would just be a little after it was mentioned that you were heading here, so I waited for you until you got here. Anyways, you're welcome for giving you that information, though I didn't really give it to you, but you thought about it from all the times I confused you."

Sprocket blinked at Pinkie's smiling face. Confused for the fact she actually spoke slow enough to understand and she knew he was coming. He quickly dismissed the first as Pinkie being Pinkie. But, he still had to question, "How did you know I was going to thank you for that confusing people to get away?"

"Because, silly willy, I read the part about you using it to get away from the Apple siblings. See?" She pulled down a white screen with writing, and it was exactly what I had written earlier.

Sprocket blinked again, thouroughly confused. He regretted coming here, now. "Um. Well, thanks. But, I gotta go. Need to return these books. Been confusing as always."

"Okie dokie loki.* Pinke hopped back to the kitchen and Sprocket left, not wanting to make any more scenic trips.

He arrived at the library and walked in. Twilight was having tea with Rarity. They looked up when he arrived. "Oh. Hello, Sprocket. How're you?"

"Well, other than being cornered by the Apple siblings, and getting confused by Pinkie, fine."

The two mares chuckled. Rarity asked, "So, how are things going with Applejack?"

"Wait. What do you mean by that?"

Sprocket chuckled. "Well, Applejack and I are in a good relationship. We've spent several nights just looking at the stars and we have a picnic lunch every day."

Twilight lit up. "So, you and Applejack have started dating after you got that concussion?"

"Yes. All because I had told her that I loved her while being out of it."

"That is the most interesting way I've ever heard of two ponies getting together."

Sprocket chuckled again. "I've heard of even more interesting ways. But, anyways. I came by to drop of some books. And pick up the next few issues of Daring Do."

He pulled the books out of his saddle bag and Twilight picked them up and levitated three issues of Daring Do down, and Sprocket put them inside his saddle bags. "Will that be all?"

"Well, I'd like to look through the books to see if you had anything else I'd be interested in."

"Alright. Anything inparticular?"

"No." Sprocket took his time looking through the titles while Twilight and Rarity talked. He seen something that, for some reason, had his cutie mark on it. "Hello there?" He pulled it out, and his face lit up like it was Hearth's Warming. The title was, "The Complete Guide to Everything Mechanical and Electronical in Equestria for the Mechanically Inclined". He looked as if he was lovestruck, again.

Suddenly, some fo the conversation reached his ears. "Applejack certainly knows how to pick them."

"Yes. He is quite good looking."

"Quite. I wouldn't mind having him as my coltfriend. He is definitly somepony I wouldn't be ashamed of."

"And his build. It is real nice."

"Indeed. I would love to feel those muscles. They seem so strong."

Sprocket decided to let them know he was listening. "Well, I'd hope they were strong after all the applebucking I've done."

He turned around, and seen that the two mares were blushing at being found out by the stallion they were talking about, she looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "Dreadful sorry, dear. Didn't realize you were listening."

"It's fine. I only heard enough to realize you were talking about me and complimenting me. Better hope Applejack doesn't find out. Anyways, I found a book I wanted to check out." He showed them the title, and their eyes widened. "What? I'd like something like this for some extra pleasure reading."

Twilight was barely able to squeak out, "You consider that pleasure reading!?"

Sprocket nodded. "Um, ya. Hello, I'm a stallion that works with technology and enjoys improving it." The two nodded in understanding. "So, anyways, that'll be all."

"Alright. Just be sure to return them when you're done."

"I will." Sprocket then left.

Rarity then turned to Twilight. "I'm so glad he didnt hear anything before that."

"Me too."

**with Sprocket**

Sprocket was walking through the town, just trying to make sure the Apple siblings were cooled down before he returned. But, he had to return sometime. Applejack would kill him if he would miss their late night chat.

**that evening**

The two were watching the stars. "So, why didja run off like that?"

"I didn't want to let Applebloom know she was right. I did mean everything I said. But, I was too scared to let a filly know she outsmarted me. Twice." Applejack just chuckled. "It isn't funny."

"Actually. It's very funny. Yall could make somethin' ta git us ta the moon n' back, but are outsmarted by a filly. How does that make sense?"

"Makes about as much sense as Pinkie." He paused. "No. It makes more sense than Pinkie." The two laughed as they watched the sky before heading to bed.

**Me: Well, I'm just gonne end this now.**

**tigress: first time ever.**

**Me: I know. Review!**


	12. Timberwolf Fear

**Me: I'm here with another new chapter. **

**Tigress: You said that last chapter.**

**Me: Don't care. It's true. Well, enjoy!**

It was Wednesday, and Sprocket was given the okay to start working again the day before. He was currently putting finishing touches on the wagon while underneath it. After this, they would just need to paint it. Applejack came in and seen Sprocket's lower half stick in out from underneath the wagon. She walked up to the wagon and knocked on it. Sprocket looked out from under it and smiled. "Yes? What do you need?"

"It's lunch time."

"Alright. Let me just finish up here. It'll take me fifteen minutes, tops."

"A'right. Ah'll wait right here." Sprocket went back under it.

He had stayed there for exactly thirteen minutes. Sprocket came out and smiled. "It is ready."

"So, we jus' need ta paint it n' load it up?"

"Then, it'll be ready for the market. So, you got our basket ready?"

"Sure do." She motioned to the basket on her back. "Let's go." The two headed out and into the field.

**in the field, minutes later**

The two were laying on a basket, right next to each other. "So, now yall are gonna work on whatever ya got planned fer them timberwolves?"

"Yes. They've been too big a problem. We may not of had as big a problem the last week, but we still need to be ready. I have it started."

"Well, at least Ah gotcha here fer a little longer."

Sprocket smiled before his nose scrunched up in smelling something horrible. "What the heck is that smell?"

Applejack took a whiff, and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no." Her fears were confirmed with a growl. The two turned and seen a small pack of timberwolves.

"Seems as though they've had enough of sitting back." The two got ready to fight. Sprocket put his hoof on the plate next to him, before kicking it up and towards the wolves. It only distracted them, as he missed them just barely. But, it was enough for the two ponies to begin running. "I was actually hoping to get one of them."

"At least ya bought us time ta git away." She looked behind her. "But, not enough." She turned ahead and seen a tree just before she hit it head first.

Sprocket heard the crash, and turned to see Applejack at a tree. "No!" He slid to a stop and ran towards her. A timberwolf was almost on top of her, when he knocked into the wolf. The timberwolf was shattered. Sprocket turned to the others with a glare. The one he had ran into reformed, and he was surrounded. "Bring it on." A wolf lunged, but he jumped over them and kicked their head, sending them into the dirt. The wolf got up and growled at him, and he sent an apple through its teeth, causing it to begin choking on the apple before it fell over.

Applejack had seen Sprocket take out the one wolf with the apple. "Sprocket!"

"Applejack, run. I'll be fine."

"I ain't leavin' you!"

Sprocket dodged another wolf. "Look, I'll be able to concentrate better, knowing you are safe, so please leave. I promise I won't die from this. Cross my heart, hope to fly, WOAH!" He ducked under another wolf. "Stick a cupcake in my eye!" He turned around and gave a wolf a strong kick, sending it into a tree. Applejack relucatntly left. Sprocket smiled. "Now, just you and me."

Applejack ran until she came upon the house and Big Mac was heading towards the barn. "BIG MAC!" Big mac turned towards her. She stopped inches from him. "Sprocket's facin' some timberwolves. We need ta go help 'em!"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac grabbed a sharp pipe in his mothe and began running towards where Applejack had come from. But, when they came to where Sprocket was, he was standing still, and watching the timberwolves head towards the Everfree with their tails between their legs. Big Mac's mouth dropped, causing him to drop the pipe.

Sprocket didn't turn, but he did say, "I told you I'd be fine."

Applejack walked next to him. "Maybe we can just have ya fight 'em off."

Sprocket shook his head. "Nope. You see, if I were to try to fight them all, I'd lose. That was a small group. I'm going to the barn."

Applejack walked next to him. "Sprocket. Ya don't have ta work on it. We can fight 'em off until ya git it done."

Sprocket turned towards Applejack with tear filled eyes. "I wish I could believe that, but I don't want to take the risk. If i lost you...I don't know what I would do with myself. I was only able to fight like that because I had seen you injured. I was scared I wouldn't be able to get to you and rescue you."

"But ya were."

Sprocket sighed. "I was. This time. But, what about next time? Or the time after that? As your coltfriend, one of my responsibilities is to make sure you are safe. Just like one of your is to make sure I'm safe. Sure, getting it done sooner means I'll have to leave sooner. But, you will be safe."

"There's no talkin' ya out of it, is there?" Sprocket shook his head. Applejack sighed. "A'rgiht. Mind stayin' a couple o' days after ya git it done?"

Sprocket smiled. "I was planning to anyways. Have on day be a day that you and me spend together and the following be my farewell party from Pinkie Pie. And then, leaving the next day so I can say goodbye personally to Applebloom, Big Mac, Granny Smith, and you. But, it won't be a goodbye forever. It will be a goodbye until my former boss comes through. Now, I'm gonna go to the barn." He headed to the barn.

Unknwon to him, Applejack began crying as she watched him head to the barn. "He ain't even gone yet n' I'm already missin' him. Is that natural?"

"Eeyup."

**that evening**

Sprocket and Applejack were laying out in the field, as usual and were in each other's embrace. "So, how close are ya ta gettin' it done?"

"Well, Applebloom will be able to be at the party. I'll be getting it done tomorrow."

"Ah see."

"Do you want to sleep out here tonight?"

"Sure. Ah wanna be with ya as long as much as Ah can afore ya leave." The two shared a kiss. When they released, they smiled at one another. "Ah love ya."

"I love you too." They leaned their heads next to each other and fell into a peaceful slumber. In the windows of the house, Granny Smith watched them the entire night, making sure timberwolves were nowhere to be seen.

**Me: And there is the chapter...You aren't going to make some remark about it?**

**Tigress: No.**

**Me: not gonna degrade it any?**

**Tigress: It does enough of that itself.**

**Me: Hm. You really liked this one.**

**Tigress: No.**

**Me: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Review everyone.**


	13. Invention revealed and party

**Tigress: The author isn't going to be in the intro or outro, though he will still be narrating. He had a little...accident involving a cat with sharp claws yesterday after the outro. So, if this isn't garbage, enjoy. It only starts if someone says to enjoy.**

After breakfast, Sprocket went straight to the barn to work on whatever he had planned for timberwolves. Applejack watched him as he entered. Big Mac nudged her when he walked up to her. "Oh. Hey, Big Mac." She looked up to him before looking back to the barn. "Ah'm gonna miss 'em when he leaves to Canterlot." She looked up to him again. "But, Ah know he'll be safe there, especially since we ain't sure we wanna git hitched, yet." She looked back down "But, Ah don't know if Ah truly want him ta go. Ah mean, am Ah being selfish in wantin' that? Or is he bein' selfish in wantin' ta protect himself."

Big Mac finally spoke. "He ain't bein selfish. He's wantin' whats best fer ya. It hurts him ta go. Ah've seen the pain in his eyes every time he talks about leavin' ya. He's workin' on this here ta protect ya. He may be leavin', but it's so he won't have ta leave ya through death."

"Ah guess yer right. We should probably head out inta the feild."

"Eeyup." The two siblings walked on into the field, not noticing Sprocket watching them from a barely open barn door.

**mid morning**

The two siblings were working hard in the feild, making sure to stay away from the Everfree. They didn't want to have to worry about facing timberwolves. But, things didn't go as planned, when they heard a growl and they seen the pack. It was bigger than most, with well over twenty in it. "Oh, horseapples."

"No need to fear, Sprocket is here!"

They turned around and Sprocket was standing there with some contraption on his two front hooves. "Sprocket? What in tarnation are ya wearin'?"

Sprocket walked to them with a smile. "This is what I had planned for the timberwolves. Though it is just the first version. I'll improve it when I go to Canterlot."

"How is it suppose ta work?"

"Glad you asked." Sprocket stood on his hind legs, barely maintaining balance. "you see, you start off by turning your hoof to the outside," he held up both hooves and turned them both to the outside, lighting a small fire on them and he continued, "to light the flames on the end. Then, you turn them inside to shoot the flame outwards." He did so, but it sent him flying end-for-end until he hit a tree. "Maybe I should reduce the power it shoots the flames out." He then got up and walked back to the two siblings. "But, ya. That is how it works."

Applejack smiled, thouroughly impressed. "Well, Ah'll be. Ah never thought I'd see anything like it."

Sprocket smiled with a little bit of pride. "Well, thank you." He then looked at the things he had on his hooves, an idea forming. "I'm gonna try something. Give me some room."

They did. he again stood on his bakc legs, and pointed his front hooves back and down. He then fired...fire from them, and he was given lift, and he literally flew to the timberwolves. He had their attention. He quickly pointed his hooves towards them. When one of them lunged, he fired again, turning the wolf into ash and sending him back to his starting place. "Sprocket! That was amazin'!"

"Eeyup!"

"Thank ya kindly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some more wolves to burn." He launched himself again, but this time, instead of turning the flamethrowers onto the wolves, he pointed one in front of him and the other behind, and he began to spin clockwise. He caught several wolves on fire and they began heading towards the Everfree. The ones that weren't simply followed their comrades to keep from being set on fire. Sprocket then put the small flames on the ends into the dirt to put them out. "I'm on fire."

Applejack then galloped out to him. "That was truly somethin' ta be proud of. Ah, don't think Ah've ever seen somethin' like that. Ya also have a flame on yer tail."

"Though I smelled something burning." He then started throwing dirt on it as best as he could, eventually putting it out. "At least we won't have to worry about them for a while."

"Eeyup."

"Now, I'd say this calls for some sort of celebration."

"Ah'd have ta agree." The trio began walking back to the farm, and Applejack noticed Sprocket deep in thought. "Sprocket?" He shook his head and turned his attnetion to her after letting out a confused, 'Huh' . "Ya seem a little deep in thought there. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Well, it's just, I was able to use these to fly, right?" Applejack nodded, not see ing where he was going. "Well, imagine if I was able to use four. I'd be able to get more altitude and have more control."

"Ya. Ah guess ya could."

"And, if I did that, imagine how much that would improve travel! And how many non-pegasi would be able to enjoy flight! Though, I'd need to find some way less dangerous than flamethrowers before making it available to the public."

"Ya really thought that far ahead?"

"Yes. I always think into the near and distant future with everything I make."

Applejack began pushing the door to the barn open. "Well, Ya know what they say. Don't count yer chickens afore they hatch."

The other two followed her inside. After the door closed, lights came on and a collective, "surprise" and a single yelp followed. Pinkie Pie was seen soon after. "Hi! were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Were you?"

"Yes. I was."

"Pinkie? What in tarnation is this party fer?"

"It's for Sprocket finishing his invention and fighting off timberwolves. I mean, Sprocket himself said that it called for a celebration and you agreed."

Sprocket blinked and opened his mouth to ask a question, but stopped himself and instead said, "I'm not gonna question it."

"And ya shouldn't." The music then started and the party really started. Everypony was having a good time.

**that evening**

The party had gone well into the night. But, after everypony had left and Pinkie had cleaned up the party (Sprocket had tried to understand how Pinkie was able to do it herself in only a few seconds without any help and make it look exactly like it did before, but only gained a headache), Applejack and Sprocket were found laying in the field. "That was some party."

"Sure was."

"And, Pinkie will be throwing another one on Saturday. I've never partied that much in one week."

"Ya git used to it."

"I guess so. We'll have a great date tomorrow, I've got everything planned. I will be giving you the time of your life."

"Ah already will cause Ah'll be with you."

"Aww." The two kissed. When they seperated, Applejack gave a small shiver. "We should probably head inside. Don't want hypothermia for our date." Applejack nodded and the two headed in. They started to seperate, but Sprocket stopped and asked, "Do you want me to sleep in your room with you, just so we can wake to the sight we enjoy the most?"

Applejack seemed kind of nervous. "What if mah family gits the wrong idea?"

Sprocket shrugged. "If we get married, it will happen eventually. Besides, wouldn;t it be kind of funny to see their reactions?"

"Well, Ah guess yer right. a'right." They both headed into her room and they climbed in her bed before they kissed and fell asleep.

**Tigress: Well, review, if you think it's better than I think it is.**


	14. Truth Truly Reveled

**Me: Well, I've got yet another chapter for yall!**

**Tigress: Goody. I can't wait for it to be done.**

**Me: Well, I can. It's fun writing this.**

**Tigress: Whatever. Enjoy this garbage.**

**Me: It's not garbage!**

Sprocket and Applejack woke up as soon as the sun came up over the horizon. They smiled at one another and kissed. They then got out of bed and walked out. Big Mac and Applebloom were in the hallway and seen the two walk out of the same room. Applebloom asked, "Why was Sprocket in yer room, Applejack?" It was with the innocence only available to children.

"We was just slepin' together." Both Sprocket and Applejack noticed Big Mac's eyes go wide.

"Ah can't imagine that being to comfy."

"Well, I'd say it was the best night sleep either of us had. Now, why don't you go ahead and go to breakfast. We'll be there in a little bit."

"A'right." Applebloom walked down.

After she was gone, Big Max asked, "Yall slept with mah sister?"

"Yes. We did."

Big Mac then glared at him. "Ifn' she gets pregnant, yall better hope Ah don't find ya. Got it!?"

"Two things. One, I got that crystal clear. Two, you really need to not have your mind in the gutter. We were just in the same bed as we slept. Nothing happened." Big Mac tried to respond, bhut his words wouldn't come. "Come on, Applejack. We need breakfast for the day I have planned." The two headed down and Big Mac followed shortly after. After they had their breakfast, Applejack and Sprocket headed out to Ponyville for the best day ever.

**Golden Oaks Library**

Twilight had just finished checking, double checking, and triple checkng her to-do list, then checked her list of lists to see she was checking the right one. She then headed out and she heard a strange noise from above her. She looked up and seen somethign she hadn't seen before. It was a blue circle with pulsating circles of a different shade of blue in it. Suddenly, a white unicorn stallion with a gray mane that had a silver streak down the middle and a matching tail fell from the circle, the circle disappearing and him landing face first in the ground. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

The stallion didn't get up, but replied, "Ya, I've had harder falls than that." He then tried getting up, but was unable to. "Great. I'm stuck."

"your horn must've gotten stuck in the ground when you landed."

"Why must I always land on my face?" He then pulled himself out, only to flip over the other way and get stuck in the ground that way. "Today must hate me. First, I get chased by giant squid monsters, then, I get stuck in the ground. Isn't that just great?" He then pulled himself out again, but didn't get stuck again. He then turned to Twilight and smiled. "Hello, ma'am."

"Hello. Who are you? And what was that thing you fell through?"

The stallion replied, "My name is not important. Nor is the thing that I fell through. But, I am looking for a friend. Have there been any new stallions come into town?"

"Um, one bu-"

"Tha is all I needed to know. Thank you." The strange stallion then began trotting off, looking everywhere.

Twilight blinked. "Who was that guy?"

**with Sprocket and Applejack**

The two of them were walking through the middle of town, smiling, talking, laughing, and occassionally kissing. Sprocket turned a head, and he stopped suddenly, his irises shrinking down to pinpricks and his face the very definition of fear. "Oh no."

Applejack stopped, turned to him and asked, "What?"

Sprocket pointed ahead. "My former boss is here!" Applejack turned and seen a white unicorn with a gray and silver mane. The unicorn turned his head towards them, then began running. "He's seen me!" Sprocket then took off running back to the farm.

Applejack took out her rope from under her hat and got ready to lasso the unicorn. She tossed the rope and caught him around the neck, she got ready to stop him, but instead he pulled her off her feet and began dragging her with him, only slowing him down a little. She held onto the rope with her teeth as best she could.

Sprocket kept a lead on the stallion he was running from. He looked behind him, and tried speeding up some, but not gaining any from him.

The white unicorn, meanwhile had a look of confusion on his face. As he was running, he asked himself, "Why are you running?"

Sprocket seen Sweet Apple Acres in the distance, and smiled, as he had a plan. He ran into the orchard off the path, and the unicorn followed, but Applejack let go just before they got there. She decided to give chase to the unicorn. She had alook of determination in her eyes as she followed.

The unicorn was having trouble keeping up with Sprocket because of all the twists he made. He never lost sight of Sprocket, though. "What is up with you?" He again asked the question to himself.

Sprocket finally seen his destination. The barn. He smiled as he ran in. He then closed it and put a board across it to keep the doors closed. He turned towards the flamethrowers he had. He put them on and lit the ends and got ready for the stallion.

The unicorn seen Sprocket close the door and headed towards it. When he was close, he jumped and rammed into the door, getting his horn stuck and breaking the board keeping it closed, thus causing the door to slowly open inwards. Sprocket blinked when he seen the unicorn hanging from the door. Applejack followed soon after and looked at the unicorn in confusion. "Uh, Sprocket. Are ya sure this is the leader o' that organization yall worked fer?"

"Um. Yes. He may seem like a ditz right now, but he is very dangerous."

The unicorn sighed in frustration. "For the _last time_! I am NOT dangerous. I am deadly! There is a difference! How many times have I given you the lecture!? Dangerous means you are dangerous to all while-"

"Being deadly means you are only dangerous to enemies." Sprocket rolled his eyes.

"So, you do remember. Well, at least that is one thing you remembered. Why did you tell her about the organization, though? You know that is against the rules."

"Well, I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell her and I also thought it would help her understadn why I'm running."

The unicron nodded. "Alright. I see your point. Now, mind telling me why you're running?"

The other two in the barn replied in unison with, "Huh?"

"I honestly have no idea why you're running."

Applejack again turned to Sprocket and asked, again, "Are ya _sure_ this is the same one that runs that organization?"

Sprocket shook his head and replied, "Yes. He is." He then turned his attention to the still hanging unicorn. "I was running to stay alive. I thought you wanted my head on a platter."

The unicorn rose an eyebrow and would have looked at Sprocket if he could. "Why would you think I..." He then had a moment of realization and began having restrained chuckles. "Y-you..pfft...re-really thought ..wanted your h-head on a on a p-platter?"

"Yes?" The unicorn then burst out laughing, confusing the two earth ponies in the barn. Big Mac walked in with a cart of apples, looked at the laughing unicorn stuk in the door, then the other two in the barn. They both shrugged. He then dropped of the apples and left. When the unicorn finally stoped laughing, Sprocket asked, "What's so funny?"

"You!" The unicorn let out a little chuckle. "I mean, you actually thought I was going to try to kill you? Over that?"

"That's what my boss said."

The unicorn would have been shaking his head if he could. "Let me tell you the real story. You see, I had denied the building of that. But, your boss was so wanting to make it that, he tried going behind my back to make it, taking little bits and pieces from the entire suply of metal the organization had. I found out about it and decided to let him make it and then demonstrate why I denied the building of it."

Sprocket blinked. "Really?"

The unicorn noded. "Really. When you had destroyed it, your boss had come to me, I told him that I knew what he was doing and why I let him go on with it. When I came out, I was just trying to come and give you some congratulations." The other two were silent at the new information. The unicorn then cleared his throat, getiting their attention. "Do you think you can ponder my words _after_ you get me down from here?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sprocket came and pulled him down, the two landing in a pile.

The stallion then pulled himself up and rubbed his neck. "Thanks. Man that hurts the neck."

Applejack then asked, "So, what's yer name?"

The stallion turned to her and smiled and replied, "Name's DB, miss..."

"Applejack." The two shook hooves. She then asked, "What does 'DB' stand fer?"

DB and Sprocket replied in unison, "DB."

Applejack blinked, then asked, "i'm assumin' ya go throught that a lot."

DB nodded. "Yep. Anytime we had a new recruit." DB then turned his attention to the flamethrowers on Sprocket's hooves. "That is interesting." He came in to take a closer look.

Sprocket then lifted up on of his hooves. "This? It's just a rgular flamethrower suited for somepony's hoof."

"I see. I'm amazed you were able to make it. Course, you were the best of the inventors."

"Wait. if he's the best inventor, why wasn't he the boss?"

"The other guy was olready there. I wasn't going to promote that guy any more and I can't demote him without going through a huge process. After the incident with the machine, I had put in the guy's thing for demotion. Sprocket was the first on my list to get promoted to that position. But, he was fifth on the organization's list."

Applejack then chuckled. "ya know, it's funny. He was runnin' cause he thought ya was tryin' ta kill him. Yet, ya was wantin' him ta be promoted."

DB chuckled to, soon joined by Sprocket. "You're right. It is funny. Though, i am kind of hurt." He turned to Sprocket and the chuckling stopped. "I thought for sure you knew me better than that!"

"Well, I had never destroyed something."

"This is true. But, the others had done so. I mean, if I had offed everypony that destroyed somethign by accident or messed up on a mission, there would be a whole lot fewer in the organization. Now, Sprocket and I have some catching up to do." DB walked over to Sprocket. "I gotta know how you've been doing."

"Um.."

"It' a'right, Sprocket. Go on." Sprocket nodded and the two walked off, DB asking questions like Pinkie Pie. Applejack chuckled. "How is it that guy can be the leader of an organization like Sprocket was talkin'?" She then walked off to get some work done.

**the next day**

DB and Sprocket had caught up over the course of the previous day and DB had met some of the ponies in the town and got a welcome from Pinkie Pie. The DB, Sprocket and the elements of harmony were now on a picnic. Pinkie Pie had a real good laugh from the story of why Sprocket had come and the fact that, when she had said DB's name didn't make any sense, he replied, "Neither does most of what you do." When the others asked how he knew what she could do, he replied, "I'm able to break the fourth wall and see what she's done in previous chapters."

They were now listening on one of DB's stories from one of his adventures. "I ran out on to the ledge, gave a little salute from those following me and lept onto the zip line, purposely swinging back and forth. Some of them tried following, but when I got to the other side, I cut the line, sending them into the river."

Rainbow smiled. "That was about twenty percent cooler than the last story."

"Really? I though the last story was much _cooler._" He chuckled slightly, Pinkie laughed hard, the others rolled their eyes, used to his jokes by now. "What? It was sub-zero temperatures! And the ice pants did not help the situation."

"I find the technology your organization uses very fascinating! How were you able to make that equipment that we've never even heard of."

DB smiled. "I will only say we have our ways. I also haven't told you of the most advanced stuff we have. That stuff is locked away, never to see the light of day unless we absolutely need it."

"I for one just absolutely need to see those wonderful outfits you described to us."

DB shrugged. "They are more for function than fashion. Suddenly, a watch on DB's wrist beeped, and he groaned. He looked at it and sighed. "Well, looks like this visit is gonna have to be cut short. I've gotta get back to the organization. They can't seem to go more than twenty-four hours without having a problem unless I'm there." DB stood up an said, "Well, Sprocket, you ready to go?"

The others then replied simultaneously, "What!?"

Sprocket sighed sadly and said, "Well, it..it is where I belong."

Applejack then asked, "But, Ah thought you seen this as yer home?"

"We never got to have a farewell party!"

"I still need to finish your suit!"

"Who else am going to have such intersting talks about technology with?"

Sprocket raised a hoof to silence them. "i'm sorry. But, it is where I belong." He then turned to DB. "Well, let's go."

DB then shook his head. "I have a better idea." Sprocket raised an eyebrow. "I think it's about time we started bringing the organization into other dimensions. Since you've been here, I'd say this is a good place to start."

"what?"

"Sprocket. You are now in charge f the Equestria dimension of our organization. I just have a few restrictions for you."

"Oh?" Sprocket was trying to hide a smile.

"One, keep on inventing."

"alright."

"The next two are very closely related." Sprocket nodded. DB then began smirking. "Don't get married without letting me know first. And, if you have a child before then, unless adopted, you are in so much trouble." Sprocket was blushing madly, as was Applejack. DB chuckled. "What? I'm able to tell when two are in love. That is actually what pushed me to make that choice." DB's watch beeped again. "Well, I gotta go."

"Wait!" He turne dot Twilight. "What did you mean by 'start bringin the organization into other dimensions'?"

DB simply smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" A portal opened and he started stepping through, stopped and turned to Sprocket, and said, "I'm surprised most that you were able to make those flamethrowers without fingers." He then stepped all the way through, the portal closing seconds later. All eyes turned to Sprocket, and he sighed, realizing he had several questions to answer.

**Me: Well, one more chapter, then the sequel will be coming, and I'm sure the epilogue will let you know what idea I have for the sequel.**

**Tigress: First time the epilouge does it.**

**Me: Well, the stories for KFP are always connected by mentioning the ones before in the first chapter. At least, mine are. So what if I don't point to what I'm doing next in those! I never plan the next one! Anyways, review!**


	15. Epilogue: New Beginnings

**Me: I was busy yesterday and didn't post this.**

**Tigress: You also planned on putting it up the same day as the other.**

**Me: Yes. I didn't because I was called to work and got too busy to finish it that day.**

**Tigress: Well, here is the epilogue.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

It had been a week since DB had visited, and Sprocket and Applejack were very happy. Today, they were harvesting some apples. Sprocket gave a kick, actually getting all the apples and not having one hit him on the head. "I finally did it right."

"good job. Now, do it some more."

"Alright. Alright." He chuckled as he went to another one. "We still on for this evening?"

"O' course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Didn't know if something new came up."

They then heard somepony clear their throat. They turned and seen a pegasus stallion with a slightly darker brown coat than Sprocket and his mane and tail were darker still. They were both fairly short. He turned to Sprocket. "You Sprocket?"

"Yes?"

"Good. DB sent me here to bring you some metal and wires so ya can build whatever you want. Any place specific ya want 'em?"

"Jus' put 'em in the barn."

"alright. He also sent a few more tools for you that he said wouldn't be in your tool box, but you might need. Want them in the same place?"

"Sure." The pegasus nodded and took off. "Well, I'll be taking a look at that after we are done working. I wonder if it'll be everything I'll need to make the new thing I have planned. I've had to make a second copy because the first somehow disappeared."

"Jus' make sure ya don't git busy on that a'fore our date."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna wait until after our date."

**sunset**

The two came in with some baskets of apples. After they dropped them off outside the barn, Sprocket gave Applejack a kiss and said, "I'll look at what's in there, then get ready for the date."

"A'right. Jus' remember what Ah said earlier."

"I know, I know." Sprocket walked into the barn and turned on the lights. His jaw dropp at the amount of material in there. He then noticed a note on the writing desk. He went over and read it. It said, _"Sprocket, I made sure to send enough material for you to build an underground shelter beneath the barn for whatever you plan on making. I'll send more when you need it. I'll check in on you every now and then. Sincerely, DB."_ Sprocket chuckled. "Alright. Thanks, DB." Sprocket then walked out, to get ready for the date, making sure to close the door and turn out the lights. Though, he didn't notice somepony open the door a few minutes later.

**evening**

Sprocket and Applejack were walking back with a basket, telescope, and book on astronomy with them. "That was great."

"I know. So, we have the day off tomorrow?"

"Yes we do."

"Alright. I'm gonna stay up a little later tonight, and make the beginning of what I have planned."

"A'right. Mind if Ah help ya?"

"I'm not sure..."

Applejack had pleading eyes. "Please? Ah wanna help ya with whatcha work on. Ah wanna spend time with ya."

Sprocket smiled lsightly. "Alright. Come on." He led her into the barn and turned on a light. Her jaw dropped at the sight of all the materials in there. "Yes. I know. Anyways." She turned her attention to Sprocket who was now holding a sketch.

"Yall wanna make that?"

Sprocket nodded excitedly. "Yes. If everything works out, it'll help with any dangers that come here. I've made several separate sketches for the different pieces. Now, my lovely assistant, your job will be to hand me tools. I've labeled them all." Applejack nodded and stood by him while he began woking on a piece of metal.

**an hour later**

Sprocket rubbed his eyes. "Well, we've got started on it. But, I'd say it's time for bed."

Applejack yawned. "Ah'd have ta agree." The two began walking out. Sprocket stopped at the door and looked at the helmet in the shape of a pony's head, the empty eyes staring back at him. He then turnd out the lights and closed the door.

**Location unknown**

On a tree is nailed a sketch of a metal pony suit, voices quietly talking, some working noises going on, and some metal being thrown. The working stopped. A voice said, "Let's go." The sond of hooves on metal was heard, then metal closing was heard. In a dark area, a vague pony shape was standing. Suddenly, the area where the eyes would be lit up like flashlights, the pony figure then flew into the sky, leaving a trail of blue light behind it.

**Me: Aaaand, that's the end.**

**Tigress: Good. I can leave.**

**Me: The next one won't come out until next month. This is because I'm going to be doing a one-shot series for KFP.**

**Tigress: So, I'll be working there.**

**Me: Yes. Yes you will. Check it out. It is called, "Month of Love". Trust me, you will enjoy it. read the first chapter, which has the rules for sending in a paring. I will say, you can ship a character from MLP with a character from KFP. Or a character from POM. Or NCIS.**

**Tigress: It sounds like you are trying to read alphabet soup.**

**Me: I know. Well, review! See you for my next story.**


End file.
